Pandora's Treasure Box
by Pandamoniam
Summary: Sometimes we have to overcome our fears to find a spark of hope. When the darkness covers us and the light seems to be gone, we have to remain strong and pursue what little glimmer of sunshine we can see. WIthout that light, our hearts are completely consumed by and succumed to control by any form of light, whether it be the sun of day or the moon of night.
1. The Trip to Pandora's Prison

**Hello happy readers! I just thought I would put a tiny warning out there for anyone against the pairings that are used to make this story possible: TaikixAkari, KirihaxNene, and YuuxAiru. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

_A small girl wearing a green and white striped scarf ran as fast as she could from the creature chasing her. Her blue-silver hair blew wildly behind her as she avoided looking back at what was thundering towards her. The huge, clawed hands; the rows and rows of eyes._

_These creatures had been on the rise once before, and it had always made people nervous. At that time, the Digimon Hunters __came along and scared all of the creatures they called Digimon away. The town had been so happy._

_But then the really strong Digimon showed up once the Digimon Hunters had left. These Digimon didn't just wreak havoc on the humans' emotions, but they attacked the humans themselves. Many people were killed because of these monsters._

_The Digimon Hunters returned again and suppressed the creatures once more, saving the humans from these Digital beings who were invading their world. Unfortunately, not all of the Digimon were found._

_One of these select Digimon was the one chasing this little girl. Its huge body held an enormous amount of dark energy within it; a terrifying amount. The monster shrieked and continued to break through buildings and kick cars to the side. People screamed and ran as the monster rampaged through the city._

_The worst part of this pursuit was probably the fact that this Digimon had singled the girl out from all of the other humans. He chose to chase after her, which was strange. The Digimon usually came to destroy humans in general, not specific ones._

_He would not rest with just killing this girl, though. The monster had done something to her dad. She wasn't sure what, but when she was walking behind him, her father shoved her into an alley. She peered out and saw something grab him in its clawed hands and…_

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Something jarred the girl, forcing her awake from her slumber. Her light blue eyes sluggishly slid open and she found two children staring down at her.

One was a girl with blonde hair so bright that it could have been mistaken for gold. Her pale purple eyes gleamed with joy at seeing the girl awake. A grin was plastered to her face.

The other child was a boy a few years older than that girl. He had short brown hair and darker purple eyes than the other girl. Unlike the golden haired child, he seemed to be annoyed with her.

"Good morning, Takeo," the girl sighed and sat up in her bed. She felt around on her nightstand for a moment until her hand landed on something small and cold. She lifted the object up to her face, a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, and looked around. She took in more of the details of the children surrounding her.

The girl wore a yellow t-shirt with pink stripes on the sleeves. A pair of pink shorts and red and yellow tennis shoes clad the rest of her body.

The boy had a light blue t-shirt on and light black shorts, as well as blue and grey tennis shoes. He rolled his eyes while he stepped away from the bed.

"Morning, Hotaru!" the other girl practically sang as she pulled Hotaru out of bed. "Rise and shine! I came here to see you!"

"Um… Kin, why are you here?" Hotaru asked and pulled her arm free of the peppy little girl. Kin giggled in reply.

"My mommy and daddy are visiting with Uncle Kiriha and Aunt Nene, so I get to play with you, cousin!" Kin beamed and looked up at the silver haired girl.

Hotaru picked up her green and white scarf and tied it around her neck. No matter what the season, the scarf always remained around her neck. It was a good luck charm to her.

"I'm afraid she isn't lying," Takeo sighed and brushed some of his bangs from his eyes. Though his hair was short, his bangs were longer than you would expect. "Aunt Airu and Uncle Yuu are in visiting today. My mother and father said we were to watch Kin for the day."

"Okay…" Hotaru groaned and straightened out her grey long sleeved shirt and white shorts. She walked out of the room, putting her royal blue rain boots on as she exited.

"What are we going to do first?" Kin grinned as her purple eyes fizzed with excitement. "Can we play with Uncle Kiriha's Greymon?"

"No!" the older girl snapped as her entire body shook. She paused after seeing Kin's startled reaction and calmed herself. "I don't play with Digimon."

"You're no fun!" the little girl whined and turned to face Takeo, who was leaving. "Cousin Takeo, will you play with me?"

The brunette froze mid step and turned around nervously. He gave a weak smile and nodded hastily. "O-of course I'll play with you, Kin!"

"Yay! Come on, Takeo!" the blonde exclaimed and ran off, dragging him by the arm behind her. For an eight-year old, she sure was strong!

Takeo turned his head towards Hotaru and shot her a pleading glance while mouthing the words 'help me' to her. The scarf clad girl shook her head and smiled playfully. "Sorry, cousin, but I'm not going near Greymon."

"Girls…" the boy muttered under his breath as he disappeared with Kin around the corner. The sound of the door that led to the backyard opening and closing was heard soon after.

Hotaru sighed and silently stepped out of her room. She could catch a few words of her relatives talking only two doors down. With a deep breath, she turned and started tip-toeing away from that specific area.

_A little morning walk ought to make me feel better after that nightmare. B_e_sides, Kin gets carried away sometimes_, the silver-haired girl justified as she gently turned the doorknob and slipped outside.

The warm sunlight tickled her skin and made her smile in a way that resembled Kin. As she leisurely strolled down the sidewalk, she peered over the fence beside her.

A huge, blue T-Rex with a silver metal helmet was seated in the grass. Kin was using his back as a slide, while Takeo was feeding him what appeared to be chicken. The three of them noticed her ambling by and waved.

The silver haired girl flinched and darted down the path. Hotaru had a fear of Digimon, like most other people in the city, but hers was significantly worse.

Due to the Digimon Hunters rescuing the world from the rogue Digimon, they were allowed to keep the Digital Monsters once again when they returned from the Digital World. However, some people were still wary of these creatures that came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, so a law was made that the biggest of the Digimon were to stay only in privately owned property, and that the smaller ones were to be watched by a human at all times.

If a dangerous Digimon was ever found alone, the government would be called and they would send their own special team of Hunters to stop it. If it was a normal one that was discovered with no partner, then the local Hunters would come and capture it.

Despite this large system set up, her fear of Digimon never wavered and seemed to get stronger every day. It had gotten to a point to where even her family's Digimon, which were many, were terrifying to her. Even her aunt's Opossumon scared her to death.

Hotaru stopped at an ice cream stand on her trip and picked up a strawberry Popsicle. She continued her relaxing saunter by heading over to a bench and sitting down to further enjoy her frozen dessert.

"What a nice day," Hotaru sighed and licked her Popsicle. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. "So serene…"

"Hey! Get back here!" someone butted in on her train of thought. The sound of shoes screeching on pavement and claws clicking against the cement sounded soon after those words.

A furry body suddenly jumped on to her lap and burrowed into her scarf. She froze and started shaking as realization struck her. A Digimon had just jumped on her.

"Don't move," the creature huddling in her scarf growled. She felt something cold press against her neck; she assumed they were claws.

"Where'd she go?" a small monster asked as it darted past Hotaru's legs. Her eyes doubled in size and she leaned backwards. The thing in her scarf stuck its fuzzy, pale blue head out from the material.

"Whew. Looks like those pesky kids couldn't find me," it grinned as its huge ears brushed against Hotaru's cheeks. "Thanks for the cover!"

The scarf wearing girl shakily reached her unoccupied hand up to the rabbit-cat's scruff. Just as she was about to grab it, the Digimon leaped back into her lap. It reached up its jaws and ate her entire Popsicle in one bite.

"Mm! Strawberry, my favorite!" the Digimon smiled and licked its lips. "Say, we should hang out more often!"

Finally Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She shoved the little blue rabbit off of her lap and jumped up to her feet. "Get away from me you monster!"

"Hey! Don't blow my cover!" the small _felidae_ panicked and looked over at the Digimon that had run by earlier. It didn't seem to have heard the rabbit.

"Just leave me alone," Hotaru whimpered and bolted away from the strange silver-blue creature. She could just pick up the lightest signs of claws snapping against the sidewalk; it was following her.

She made a swift turn into an alley in hopes of losing the creature chasing her. It was still coming after her, so she took a right at the nearest turn off. She continued doing this for good measure, starting with a left, then a right, then another right. It seemed she had lost the strange creature finally.

Hotaru slowed her pace and looked around rapidly. She made a quick observation about where she was now. She hadn't remembered this part of town. Everything here was green, purple, and rotted. What a strange place…

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she asked and unsurely stepped out of the alley. The cars she had seen earlier were frozen in place and covered in moss. Seated on one of these things was the feline-rabbit hybrid from earlier. It looked around a few times until its eyes rested on her.

"How did you get here?" it asked and hopped down from its perch. Hotaru went stiff and slowly backed away.

"I-I don't know…" Hotaru admitted as her heart started to race. The Digimon stood up on its hind legs and sighed. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"This place? I'm not quite sure myself. I just fell asleep one morning and BAM! Here I am." The rabbit exhaled and crossed its arms. It seemed very frustrated. "But from what I've heard, the Digimon Hunters call it Pandora's Prison. They said it resembles DigiQuartz; whatever that is."

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Gazimon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attacks: Electric Stun Blast, Pitfall**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Mammal**

**Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Unknown**

_**I'm Gazimon the… Well, I don't really have a title yet, but I will someday! Though I'm a bit of a glutton, I'll be your best friend forever!**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Y-you mean you didn't come here on purpose, Gazimon?" the silver haired girl questioned and tilted her head slightly, addressing the Digimon by its name for the first time. Gazimon shook her head.

"Nah. I hate it here. There's not enough food," she explained with a playful smirk. "Say, do you have any more of those Popsicles?"

"N-no…" Hotaru gulped and took a small step back into the alley. The _felidae_ rolled her red eyes.

"Oh come on! I don't bite!" Gazimon exclaimed and dropped down on all fours. She charged forward suddenly with a frisky smile.

"Hey! I found her!" something to the side of the two shouted in a happy voice. Gazimon skidded to a stop and turned to face whatever was yelling.

"Oh no…" the clawed Digimon hissed and narrowed her eyes. She ran in front of Hotaru. "The Digimon Hunters found me. They're new ones, so they aren't as good at tracking as they could be, but their persistence is impeccable."

"D-Digimon Hunters?" Hotaru stuttered. With Digimon Hunters came Digimon. With those Digimon came attacks. With those attacks came-

"Quick! I'll scare them off, you run!" Gazimon commanded and let out a low growl at the oncoming Hunters. Their Digimon were now running towards them.

"Hold on, Digimon Hunters don't attack people! Besides, why should I listen to you?" the girl pointed out. Gazimon whipped her cranium to and fro to signal that she disagreed with her first statement.

"Digimon Hunters don't roll like that anymore. I've been chased around all day, so I should know. Any human without a Xros Loader is usually arrested if found with a Digimon, unless their parent owns one. Humans are waaaay too paranoid about stuff like that." Gazimon snorted at the end of her rant. "Humans are scared of too many things."

"In our defense, Digimon are pretty scary…" Hotaru muttered and moved away from Gazimon. The _felidae_ gave her a strange look and frowned.

"Do you think I'm scary?" the blue-silver rabbit asked quietly. Hotaru didn't reply.

"Alright, guys. Go Hunt that Digimon!" one of the Hunters shouted and pointed at Gazimon. The Digimon growled again.

"Bring it on!" she snarled and jumped forward to meet one of the Digimon. "You're not getting me just yet!"

* * *

**Hello, everyone reading this! I've been thinking about doing something along these lines for a while, and I thought this might be fun to do as a SYOC story. I would just like to make it clear that this chapter would have been longer, but my sister, who wanted to enter in this, told me that I was 'taking all of the leaders for myself'. Basically, Gazimon was getting chased after by a team of Hunters and my sister didn't want me to come up with the leader and their Digimon for it.**

**Anyways, the idea for this is very simple. There will be four armies. I need OCs for two of them. Those armies are Shouting Xros Heart, which has one slot open, and The Devil's Box, which has one opening as well. Everything you need to know is on my Profile. You can leave the OC wherever you like, because I know my sister gets mad when she reeeaally wants to send in an OC to a story she likes, but she can't because she doesn't have an account yet. Oh yeah! And due to a debt I owe her, my sister will be submitting an OC for this story under the army 'Blazing Blue Flare'. No one else may use this army, as I will need to be able to talk freely with anyone who does if something comes up in the story.**

**Finally, this chapter was short because I need OCs to fill the positions of the Digimon and their partners attacking them. And as I get parts, I will update how many people are left. Just for the record, both slots started out with four. Oh, and as I get OCs, your partner selection drops.**

**Until next time!**

**Pandamoniam**


	2. The Rage of Fear

**Me: Hello readers! I would like to thank CharmyXcream14,** **LittleSpade,** **RandomYawn, wisdom-jewel, DigitalHero No.1, and An Anon Fellow for sending me OCs! We still have room for 1 more OC in Shoutng Xros Heart, so if you're interested, check out my profile. Also, I have decided to take the partner requirement off for the last OC I need. Also, I am making claims of the leader of Shouting Xros Heart, because I don't want an army of all girls. And for those that already sent in OCs under the partner requirement, just remember that you made my life easier. You really did…**

**Gazimon: Wow! This place is pretty cool!**

**Me: Hey! This is only the second chapter! You can't come into the author's notes yet!**

**Gazimon: Oh… Well, sorry about that! Oh yeah! We own nothing! Nada! Zilch! Ditto!**

* * *

The first Digimon that Gazimon tackled was a white seal-like creature with a Mohawk of fiery orange hair. It had large black claws on its flippers and purple markings scattered across its body.

Gazimon slashed her black claws against the seal's side and bit his ear tightly in her jaws. The white Digimon cried out in pain and swiped at Gazimon with his own claws. He nailed her in the stomach and managed to send her spiraling into the air.

The second Digimon was a purple penguin with a white belly. It had red claws on the end of its fin-like arms and yellow feet and a purple tipped beak. The penguin opened its mandible, revealing a blue orb charging up in the back of its throat.

"Ice Prism!" the bird Digimon exclaimed as shards of ice were fired from the sphere and at Gazimon. The cat-rabbit hybrid recovered from the attack she had received earlier to slash through most of the icicles. A few continued on their path and collided with her lower jaw and chest.

Gazimon crash landed and bounced across the earth. She growled as she stood back up on all fours.

"What Digimon are those?" Hotaru whimpered from her hiding place. Gazimon narrowed her eyes in frustration while dodging another blow from the seal.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Penguinmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Bird**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Deep Savers**

**Attacks: Eternal Slapping, Sliding Attack, Ice Prism**

_**That royal pain is known as Penguinmon. He behaves as though he's the king of the world, despite his unfitting affable personality. I suppose he might be nice, but I don't know the guy very well. He just ticked me off 'cause he's been chasing me around all day!"**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Gomamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Sea Animal**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Deep Savers**

**Attacks: Marching Fishes, Claw Attack, Sharp Edge**

_**And that slippery seal is called Gomamon. He isn't the brightest tool in the shed, but hey! He's pretty persistent. I bet if he were to cut it with his pranks, he could get more Hunting done, but hey, I'm not him!**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Alright, Gomamon!" a blonde haired girl with a blue streak going down it shouted enthusiastically, her golden eyes sparkling with passion. A pair of blue goggles sat atop her head. "Finish her off!"

"You got it, Selena!" the seal replied and raised one of its flippers. The claws on the end extended out farther, and he swiped them at Gazimon. "Claw Attack!"

"Pitfall!" Gazimon hollered and used her claws to dig straight down into the earth, dodging the attack. A moment later, a crater opened up from underneath Gomamon.

Gazimon soared out of the hole and landed on her hind legs on the rim if it. Penguinmon glared at her and readied himself to attack.

"Take it down, I guess," the other Hunter, a girl with black hair braided into a fishtail, shrugged. Penguinmon nodded and dashed forward, taking Gazimon by surprise.

"Sliding Attack!" the flightless bird squawked as it glided along the ground on its stomach. It collided with the _felidae_ laughing at Gomamon and sent her flying across the rotting earth.

"Take that!" Penguinmon grinned and crossed its ar- err, flippers. Gazimon snarled as she tried to push herself up to her feet, only to fall back down.

"Whew! We finally got her!" Gomamon beamed victoriously as he climbed out of the hole he had been trapped in. He wobbled over to Gazimon and prodded her with one of his claws.

Her Data stretched out and started to fade. A purple-blue ring started to form around her body as she gradually vanished.

Hotaru grimaced at the sight of this and quietly slid back into the alley. This was one of the things she hated most about the Digimon Hunters, the violent Hunting process.

_Poor Gazimon…_ she thought to herself and pulled her scarf up over her mouth, _I… I thought that maybe we could have been friends… She wasn't that bad of a Digimon; she stood up for me…_

The Digimon Hunter wearing goggles held her aqua device out in front of her as a small box appeared over it. Gazimon's Data was collecting inside of it.

"Gazimon…" Hotaru whispered. She didn't want the Digimon to be captured; she just wanted her to leave her alone. But now…

"Did you really want to save her?" someone spoke up behind her. She jumped, and then rapidly spun around to see who was speaking to her. There was a small ball of light floating in midair.

"W-well… I don't want her to get captured; she didn't do anything to deserve it," the silver-haired girl sighed as she looked straight at the sphere. It flashed brightly.

"If you want to save her, you can never turn back," the ball responded smoothly. Hotaru thought about it for a moment.

It was hard for her to ever be sure of herself. Being raised by your uncle definitely had to do with it; she was never treated as a daughter. To tell the truth, she didn't know _how_ to be sure of anything. Any turn could hide something waiting to strike. Any dark place could hold-

Hotaru shook these thoughts from her mind and thought as hard as she could. She could sit there and watch, or she could jump in and save a life. Her focus was set now.

"I… I want to save her," she stated, unsure at first. As her sentence continued, her words became more firm and confident. "I want to save her; I will save her!"

"Good," the globe answered in a warm voice. "But you will need this."

The sphere flickered with a bright glow and seemingly evaporated into the air. Where the orb once was, an object like the one the Hunters had was now floating. It was pure white; all color was absent from its surface.

Hotaru reached out and grasped the item in her hand. It glowed momentarily as color pieced onto it like a puzzle. The main color was a deep violet color, but the buttons and keypad were light pink.

"This is your Xros Loader. With it, you will do great things," the voice from before said. Just from the tone, you could tell that whoever was speaking had a smile on their face.

"My… Xros Loader?" Hotaru asked. The screen lit up and a small beam of light shot out of it. The beam wrapped around the alley way and connected with what little of Gazimon's body was left.

The Data forming in a box over the other girl's Xros Loader shattered, sending the Data back to the cat-rabbit hybrid on the ground. Gazimon's Data transferred into the light beam before the streak of blue color circled around and re-entered the screen it had exited from.

"Wha-?" Gazimon's voice echoed from the Xros Loader. "Hey! This place isn't as cramped as I thought it would be!"

"A-are you alright?" the scarf clad girl inquired shakily. She held the device up closer to her face in an attempt to see the Digimon inside.

"Kiddo! You saved me!" Gazimon exclaimed from inside of the Xros Loader. Her body was coated in rainbow colored light as she flipped around and did summersaults. "I haven't felt this energized in years!"

"Please don't call me kiddo…" the spectacle wearing child sighed. "My name is Hotaru."

"Hotaru… What a great name!" the _felidae_ smiled and crossed her arms. "I'm honored to be your Digimon!"

"Hey! There's the kid that snagged our catch!" the Gomamon from earlier butted in and pointed a claw accusingly at Hotaru. She flinched as the white seal crawled towards her with the Penguinmon and their two Hunters behind him.

"What's the big idea? We had her fair and square!" Gomamon's partner complained in rage. An anime vein popped out of her forehead.

"W-well G-G-Gazimon is m-my f-friend, s-so I-I w-would ap-preciate it if y-you w-would let me b-b-be!" Hotaru stuttered back. The blonde and her Digimon laughed.

"What a wimp!" Gomamon teased with a mocking grin on his face. "Why don't you just give us our Digimon back so we don't have to hurt you?"

"N-no thank y-y-you…" the uneasy child whimpered and took a step backwards. Penguinmon laughed and place his wing tips on his hips.

"We believe that you are not capable of keeping that Digimon," the flightless bird chuckled, referring to the entire group at once.

"Yeah? Well I think you aren't capable of keeping your face!" Gazimon shouted in anger from Hotaru's Xros Loader.

"Ha! Even more weak!" Gomamon roared in laughter as Gazimon fumed at his cocky demeanor.

"Let me at him!" the feline-rabbit cross growled and made swiping motions at the seal from her colorful realm.

"L-listen. Just b-because you guys have Digimon, d-d-d-doesn't m-mean you can pick on me!" Hotaru's voice faltered. As she spoke, a foreign emotion started damming up in her chest. It burned and choked her very being. She found herself unwilling to lose her ground suddenly, and she looked directly at the two girls and their Digimon.

For the first time, she noticed what they were wearing. The goggle-head had on a dark blue shirt with an aqua blue crescent moon on the chest of it and aqua blue sleeves. She had denim shorts with a hole on the right side and blue sneakers with yellow stars on the side. Finally, she wore dark blue fingerless gloves.

Penguinmon's partner had much simpler apparel on. She had on a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Unlike the other girl, she seemed much more apathetic about this argument.

"Like I said, you're just sad!" Gomamon snickered and smacked one of his front flippers on the floor. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. This emotion was new to her: rage.

Gazimon snarled at the Digimon approaching them. She slitted her eyes and crashed her healing body against the small screen on the Xros Loader that revealed the Hunters and their Digimon laughing at them; mocking them.

"Reload me, Hotaru!" the _felidae_ roared and tackled the window once more. The girl automatically brought her arm with the digivice in her hand up so that Gazimon could get a direct view of her opponents. Without even knowing what she was doing, Hotaru said two, tiny little words.

"Reload, Gazimon," she muttered darkly. A small beamed of light came from the screen of the Xros Loader and converted into the rabbit-feline hybrid. The Digimon growled and bared her teeth.

"Oh, we're _sooo_ scared!" Penguinmon stated sarcastically. Gazimon's red eyes seemed to take on an entirely different shade, as did Hotaru's pearl pink ones; a gloomier shade.

Black rings appeared around both of their wrists. Ire was ripping at their very existence and causing them to bond in the strangest way you could ever imagine. A connection made through anger and wanting to prove that they were dangerous; monstrous even.

Together, they mashed their rings into each other, though neither knew what they were doing. They were led by some unknown force; yet the familiarity was overwhelming.

Gazimon was enveloped by shadows as her body was morphed in a strange way. She simply stood in midair on her hind legs. She roared and whipped her tail to and fro.

"Gazimon, Evolve!"

She dropped down on all fours as her texture Data dispersed into the air, leaving her silver-blue core Data behind. The core Data started to spin around until it was a single sphere, then shot into the air like a yoyo on a string. Her spinning slowed as the skin Data began to creep back up her body. Her tails were covered in silver-purple fur tipped with orange flames.

As she uncurled from her position and fell, no, dashed to the ground, flames burst from her feet and a large, white mane unfurled from beneath a green and white striped scarf tied into a bow on the back. Two bells hung from the ends, jingling as she jumped from non-existent ledges back and forth. Her face now held a foxlike appearance to it with large ears wrapped in black buckles coming from it.

Her paws hit the ground and she fanned out all nine of her tail, sending embers everywhere. A low snarl rumbled in the back of her throat.

"Evolve! Youkomon!"

The large nine-tailed fox loomed over the two Rookie Levels and displayed her teeth. She spread out her tails as to intimidate the two and lowered her head in a ravenous manner.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Youkomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Bewitching Beast**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Dark Area, Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Fire Ball, Jaenryū**

_**Youkomon, a vicious fox with an even more vicious history. It is said to bring destruction and decay wherever it goes, making it a dreaded Digimon to be spotted. Though its offensive power could be better, it possesses powerful spiritual ability and specializes in many techniques. The fire on its legs allows it to race anywhere; even on thin air. Its special attack, Jaenryū, unleashes a huge, red dragon that reduces its opponents down to ashes.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Wah! The runt Evolved!" Gomamon gulped and turned tail to make a hasty retreat. His partner gave him a weird look.

"We can't run now! We've got to hunt this thing!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Youkomon growled in response.

"You've chased me around enough today, I'd rather not go through that once more!" the fox spat and planted her paws firmly in the decaying ground. "Fire Ball!"

The reddish-orange tips of her tails lit up much brighter than before. Nine little fire-ghosts flew from these tips and crashed into Penguinmon and Gomamon. The two Digimon rebounded against the earth and leaped up to their feet.

"It will take more than a few ghosts to take down us!" Penguinmon cried and charged at the fox as fast as he could. Once he reached her, he brought back one of his clawed flippers and slapped her across the face, causing her to recoil back.

"Eternal Slapping!" the penguin continued his barrage of slaps as Gomamon crawled up with a surprise attack.

"Marching Fishes!" he shouted and smacked his clawed flippers on the ground, leaving cracks spreading along the dirt. Multicolored fish erupted from the cracked areas and tackled Youkomon in one big wave of color. The fox growled in anger and stared clawing and biting at them.

"Youkomon, destroy them!" Hotaru grinned as she held up her Xros Loader. Power… So much power… Who knew it was all inside of something as silly as a _felidae_?

"Jaenryū!" Youkomon barked and started to spin like a tire. Reddish flames engulfed her body as she took on the form of a flaming wheel. A dragon's slim head surfaced from these flames and overviewed the targets briefly. It then dove down from its perch and snaked around and into the two arctic creatures. They screamed in pain as the intense heat seared their skin built only for the coldest of temperatures.

The two were thrown from the alley and back to the place they had battled with Gazimon only minutes ago. As they started to get back up, they were sucked into their respective Hunters' Xros Loaders.

Youkomon roared as she pelted out of the alley and into open fighting grounds. Her immense size was enough to scare even a young Ultimate Level enough to think twice before approaching. Hotaru soon followed her out in a machine-like fashion and placed her hand on the fox's back.

"I warned you to leave us alone," Hotaru announced; her tone was smooth yet firm as she spoke clearly without stuttering. "Because you did not listen, Youkomon was awoken. Leave before I allow her to destroy you and your Digimon."

"Grr…" the blonde grumbled and looked at her partner who was currently healing up inside of her Xros Loader. "A-all right. But next time you interfere with our Hunt-"

"I can interfere all I want to," the scarf clad teen stated steadfastly and crossed her arms. "But don't you ever try to interfere with me."

"Let's just leave. She obviously means business," the black-haired girl sighed and held up her Xros Loader like Hotaru had done to Evolve Gazimon. However, the teen didn't say anything remotely close to Evolving.

"Time Shift."

A polychrome portal opened up seconds after she said this, revealing the human world. The two Hunters jumped into the gateway and were immediately whisked back to their rightful realm.

Hotaru stared, mesmerized, at the world she gazed at. All of the rage, hatred, and strength she had felt all at once vanished. Her insecurities returned in a huge wave of pain and her legs buckled; her knees were quickly skinned on the hard earth.

Due to her main flow of power, Hotaru's rage, being cut off, Youkomon quickly devolved back to Gazimon. The small Digimon sighed and gently nudged her apparent partner up once more. Before the portal could close, the two jumped through it and back into the Real World.

With Gazimon close behind her, Hotaru slowly limped back to her home; no, her uncle's house. She really didn't have a home.

Her Xros Loader was held weakly in her hand. The device made no sign of having just caused a Digimon to Evolve. It just appeared off.

"Come on, Gazimon. I'm sorry I was so scared of you," Hotaru whispered as her consciousness left her. Just being in that world… What was it called? Pandora's Prison? Ah, whatever…

The world itself seemed to suck the energy out of her. No, it made her emotions run wild. But once they changed back to normal, she was completely drained.

And because of that massive energy loss, Hotaru soon found herself lying on the ground with people gasping and calling hospitals.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked the chapter! Due to the stomach bug going around, I was out of school three days banned from typing. So, I have a TON of sick work to catch up still, and I have to do a TON of reading so I can finish a 600 page book by next Friday, and I'm on page 260, maybe 270. I won't update for a LONG time because of this.**

**Anyone who reads Digimon Frontier: Taming the Darkness, I just want you all to know that that story won't be updated either. I realized after I wrote that cliffhanger, that I didn't have how they escaped from the lava flow planned out… So if you have any suggestions, leave them here please! Oh yeah, and also the reading is a setback too…**

**So thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a good day!**

**Pandamoniam**


	3. There Are Kappas and Kitties Among Us

**Chapter 3: There Are Kappas and Kitties Among Us. **

**Me: Hello! Thanks for all the support from everyone who sent in OCs!**

**Gazimon: We appreciate all of your kind reviews urging us forward. I think it's enough to make even Hotaru happy!**

**Me: Well, we better get this chapter underway. I don't own Digimon, but I own the characters Hotaru, Kin, and Takeo.**

* * *

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open to see her brunette aunt and blonde uncle looking down at her, worried. Takeo was standing next to her Uncle Kiriha, the blonde, and Kin was trying to see over the bed ledge that was higher than her eight-year-Old head.

"It's nice to see you awake," Takeo smiled weakly. He wasn't much of a grinner. Kin jumped a few times so that her bright, purple eyes could see her much older cousin.

"Yay! Hotaru's up! Hotaru's up!" she laughed and continued leaping until Aunt Nene, the brunette, calmed her down.

"Ugh… What happened?" the silver-haired teen moaned and peered around the room through her groggy eyes. The clarity was relative.

"You were found lying on the ground, knocked out cold," her uncle replied hastily. He folded his arms covered in his blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh…" Hotaru said and sat up a little more. "I had this weird dream that I went to this weird world, and there was this weird creature called Gazimon and I got a weird device that made Gazimon change into this weird fox and-"

"If you say weird one more time, so help me-"Takeo started only to be stopped by his father. He glanced up at the blue eyed man, and quickly fell silent.

"I don't think that was a dream," a faint, yet familiar voice stated from Hotaru's side. After pushing up her gold glasses, Hotaru retrieved a violet gadget from her waist that had somehow gotten clipped there. There, coated in rainbow energy, was Gazimon waving at her with her three-clawed hands.

"Gazimon?" Hotaru flinched, but mainly out of shock. She wasn't scared of Gazimon; she was her friend.

"Yuppers! I'm here to stay!" the _felidae_ beamed from behind the screen. "You're my General!"

"R-right," the scarf clad girl replied shyly. She adjusted her scarf so that it hid most of her face and moved her gaze over to her relatives. For the first time, she noticed a boy standing behind them with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Um… Hi there," he grinned nervously. "I came here to apologize."

"For what?" both Gazimon and Hotaru asked in unison. He blushed and stared at his feet.

His hair was rather messy, messier than the girl's that had attacked Hotaru, and was a pink-red color. His eyes were grey and a pair of green goggles sat atop his head. Brown cargo pants, red and white tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt with a yellow diamond on the chest made up the rest of his apparel. Seated on head was the cutest thing Hotaru had ever laid eyes on. It was a chubby, pink creature with a fan-like tail and little wing-ish ears. On his head sat a large brown hat covered in sesame seeds.

"Well, for starters, my name is Damashi Kudou," he stated politely. Hotaru's aunt and uncle smiled after realizing who he was.

"You're Taiki's son, right?" Uncle Kiriha asked and walked up to him. The teen nodded in response.

"Yes, that's right." Damashi paused a moment, then motioned to the creature sprawled across his head. "This is EbiBurgamon, my partner."

"Hiya!" it chirruped and waved at her with one of his petite hands.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: EbiBurgamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Food**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Fresh Shrimp, Hot Cutlet**

_**Hiya! I'm EbiBurgamon! My special attack, Fresh Shrimp, allows me to build up steam in my hat. The aroma that escapes from underneath it smells so great, I can stop Mega Levels in their tracks!**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Mmm! What smells so good?" Gazimon drooled from within the confinements of Hotaru's Xros Loader. EbiBurgamon laughed at this.

"My lunch must be done!" he giggled and removed his bun-like hat, revealing a piece of shrimp sizzling on the top of his head. He took it off and tossed it into his mouth, licking his lips after doing so. "Delicious!"

"Lucky…" the feline-rabbit hybrid whined. She brightened up as an idea popped into her mind. "Can we get lunch later, Hotaru?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Hotaru smiled and held up her Xros Loader. "Reload, Gazimon."

Gazimon materialized onto the hospital bed and took in her surroundings. She raised her nose to the sky and sniffed the air a few times. Her eyes moved to Kin, who was staring at her in awe. She dropped down on all fours and padded up to her, sniffing the blonde once she reached her.

"You smell like candy," the feline Digimon stated and narrowed her eyes. She held out a clawed hand in Kin's face. "Gimme some."

"Kin, I thought you said you didn't have any candy," Takeo glared at the small child. She cringed and ran over to Hotaru's side.

"I… I wanna play with Hotaru!" his cousin replied and grabbed the girl's hand. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Umm… First, can I at least apologize?" Damashi interrupted. All eyes immediately went to him. "Gah! Err… Well, I heard from some of the members of the Shouting Xros Heart Army that they had a run in with you today."

"Y-you mean two g-girl's w-with a G-G-Gomamon and a P-Penguinmon?" Hotaru stuttered for the first time in the conversation. It seemed that she was more ashamed than frightened of the topic.

"Yeah, those are the ones. It was mainly Selena, though," the redhead sighed and hung his head. "Well, Selena tends to get really fired up for Hunting. She probably got carried away, so I was here to say sorry for causing all the raucous with the hospital and stuff."

Hotaru began to ponder what he had just said for a moment. She hadn't remembered being injured by the two girls. They were just really pushy. "Well, I-I think they just made me really mad. I-I remember making Gazimon Evolve into Youkomon and beating them up, but not them hurting me."

"Okay, classic mix-up, let's go get lunch!" Gazimon exclaimed and grabbed Hotaru's arm, forcing her to her feet. Kin followed her like a shadow.

"I-I guess I'm getting lunch now," Hotaru sighed and walked leisurely behind Gazimon. "Do I need to do anything before I can go?"

"Nope, you're already checked out," Aunt Nene smiled warmly. Hotaru had to admit, at times she felt like a mother to her.

"Yay! Hotaru can play with me now!" Kin cheered and suddenly yanked the older girl by the hand and tugged her down the hallway.

"I accept your apology!" Hotaru shouted from the end of the hall, before she was pulled down a flight of stairs. "Kin, slow down!"

* * *

"Mmm! This all looks so good!"

Gazimon licked her chaps as the threesome walked together down the road by various food shops that were all booming with business. Drool leaked from the side of her mouth and she stopped to take a good sniff at it all.

"Grr… Hotaru! I! Need! Food!" Gazimon protested and waved her arms to the point of looking like she was trying to fly. "I'm the Eating Monster! Eating is what I do!"

"I suppose we could stop for some ramen…" Hotaru sighed and started to search for a place they could eat at. While she was occupied with that, something caught Kin's eye that was hiding inside of a woven basket someone was selling. The blonde haired girl wandered off to the side to see what it was.

Gazimon's head froze when she picked up a certain scent that drove her nostrils insane. It was so good! So she ran off to go investigate it.

"There! That place looks pretty cheap. What do you think Gazi-"the scarf clad girl stopped and looked down at the spaces Kin and Gazimon had occupied only seconds ago. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

A pair of blue orbs stared up at Kin from the small woven basket on the ground. Kin blinked. The orbs blinked. Kin cocked her head. Whatever was in the basket mimicked her actions, causing the lid to tip sideways. Kin's eyes widened as large as saucers at the game she had just created.

The girl placed once of her hands on her forehead. The small creature in the basket put a grey paw up on its own forehead. Kin giggled; the game was getting good!

Kin jumped this time, wanting to see the entire basket jump. To her surprise, the small creature occupying the basket leaped out of it and hovered in the air with the lid still on its head. For some reason, no one noticed this.

The little creature let out a startled mewl after realizing what it had done and flew back into the basket. The lid rotated on the rim a few times before the tiny grey head came back up from the bin, surprised Kin was still there.

It was a small kitten with grey fur and a white face. It had three stands of blonde fur sticking up from its head and a pair of clear moth wings on its back. Its tail was checkered with white and black, and it had a green, elongated 'V' on the thigh of each of its hind legs. It stared up at Kin with curious, wide blue eyes.

"A kitty!" Kin beamed and picked up the small creature, cradling it in her arms. It was a small cat; about the size of a normal house cat. "What's your name?"

"FalsuNemon," it mewed back quietly. "But please don't tell anyone. Something is chasing me…"

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: FalsuNemon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Puppet**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Falsu Phoenix, Artillery Range, Neko Smash, Destruction Pulse**

_**A small kitten-like creature with tiny wings that allow minimal flight abilities. She has good offensive attacks, but tends to act rather timid. Once befriended, she can be loyal, and even rash. Her special attack, Falsu Phoenix coats her in a green aura resembling a phoenix and she tackles her opponents.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"I like that name! It's cute!" the blonde exclaimed and started to walk back to where her cousin had been earlier. Of course, being eight, her sense of direction wasn't as good as it could have been.

As Kin happily meandered along humming, a puddle splashed behind her, and a pop can was crunched under a foot. But nothing was there…

* * *

"And stay out!" the baker of the town bakery screamed and threw Gazimon out of his store. The Eating Monster rose back up to her feet, brushed herself off, and glanced up just in time to see Hotaru running towards her.

"Oh hey, Hotaru!" the silver-blue Digimon grinned and waved at her. It wasn't until her General got closer did she realize that she should have turned tail and ran.

Hotaru glowered at Gazimon and crossed her arms. "Where's Kin?"

The _felidae_ shrugged, only to be smacked across the face. Hotaru wasn't very tall for being 14, so it was easy for her to reach her Digimon's face.

"What the heck!?" Gazimon roared in anger. "Why would you do that!?"

"You lost Kin!" the teen yelled back, pushing her skull against Gazimon's by bending over.

"I lost Kin! Ha! If anything, you lost Kin!" the rabbit shouted back, pushing Hotaru right back.

"Oh please, I made it perfectly clear that you had to watch her!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Cousin Hotaru!" Kin's voice resonated loudly from a corner. Hotaru and Gazimon whipped their heads towards the source of the scream to see the little blonde girl being dragged into a multicolored portal by a pair of black, clawed hands.

"Kin!" both girls responded and charged to the little girl. Just as they arrived, the portal closed. The two stared at the spot and gulped.

"W-what hap-p-pened?" Hotaru asked shakily and gawked at how the events had unfolded.

"Something just pulled Kin into Pandora's Prison," Gazimon answered with her eyes as big as moons. They continued to stare.

"Okay…"the blue-silver haired girl started unsurely, "But I don't remember getting dragged in the first time I went there."

"You weren't. There just so happened to be a weak spot in the barrier at that area, so you slipped through. How do you think I got to your world without a Hunter?"

"Okay. So what grabbed Kin?" Hotaru inquired and reached for her Xros Loader, knowing full and well that she'd need it.

"Not sure about that. I think there's a function on the Xros Loader that displays an image or something," Gazimon sighed and sat down while folding her arms. "You might want to hurry, though. Kin could get killed by this thing, so…"

"Alright! I'm trying!" the teen panicked and waved her Xros Loader wildly in front of her. Somehow, it activated a little circle that acted as a seeing glass. Hotaru touched a finger to it and moved it around on the air. An image of a pitch black creature emanating dark energy swiping at an alleyway opening was revealed.

"Yikes! It's got Kin cornered!" Hotaru exclaimed and held up her Xros Loader once more. "I hope I remember how to do this right… Time Shift!"

The multicolored portal that the creature had pulled Kin into minutes ago reappeared, and Hotaru and Gazimon leaped through it. The world seemed to stretch at their skin like it was being tanned, then put unbearable pressure on them, and finally put them back to feeling normal.

"Rrrr mrrr grr!" a kappa-like Digimon grumbled on a specific beat as it made rhythmic swipes at Kin and something else Hotaru couldn't make out.

"What is that?" Hotaru questioned Gazimon as the black creature turned its attention to them.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Gwappamon Pandora Mode**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Cyborg**

**Family: Deep Savers**

**Attacks: Evil Shooter, Pandora Gawappa Punch, Punk Gawappa Rapper**

_**Well… It looks like a Gwappamon… But, it seems way too evil to be one! Gwappamon are always supposed to be listening to their favorite music and be in bright and cheerful spirits! Wait… Maybe it has taken on Pandora Mode…**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Pandora Mode?" Hotaru exclaimed, completely and utterly confused.

"Yeah. You see, this place does weird things to Digimon here that don't have partners. They go insane after a few days and become pure evil, usually becoming much stronger than normal too," Gazimon explained rapidly. "I only know this, because the Gazimon those Hunters were chasing the other day was a friend of mine. He changed over to Pandora Mode and threw me out in front of those kids so they'd chase me instead of him!"

The kappa-like creature had a large, dark green shell on its back with harpoons sticking out of the edges. It had a large spike protruding from its stomach and long claws coming out of its webbed hands. All of its skin was black

"Bring it on you overgrown turtle!" Gazimon taunted the black kappa. Gwappamon PM shot her a fang-filled grin and charged forward faster than seemingly possible. Before Gazimon could react, the bird-turtle was already connecting a fist to her stomach.

"Pandora Gawappa Punch!" it roared and punched her straight into the air. It jumped up after her and struck her with a barrage of at least fifty other punches, then flipped and kicked her to the ground.

"Gazimon!" Kin gasped from her hiding place. The small kitten in her lap gave off a startled hiss at seeing the rabbit being beaten up.

"R-relax, Kin!" Gazimon wheezed as she jumped back up to her feet. "I've got Hotaru as a General. I can go up to Champion Level, too!"

"R-r-right!" Hotaru exclaimed shakily. She held up her Xros Loader, ready to start the Evolution process. She took a deep breath to calm herself and to help her feel completely ensured about Evolution. This time, she didn't feel like killing someone; she felt like saving them instead.

Hotaru rapidly drew a large 'Y' in front of her with the device. The Y lit up red as the girl narrowed her eyes to help focus and shouted, "Gazimon Evolve!"

Gazimon was enveloped with light this time. She swiped at the air a few times, then crossed her arms and smirked.

"Gazimon, Evolve!"

She dropped down on all fours as her texture Data dispersed into the air, leaving her silver-blue core Data behind. The core Data started to spin around until it was a single sphere, then shot into the air like a yoyo on a string. Her spinning slowed as the skin Data began to creep back up her body. Her tails were covered in silver-purple fur tipped with orange flames.

As she uncurled from her position and dashed to the ground, flames burst from her feet and a large, white mane unfurled from beneath a green and white striped scarf tied into a bow that she had jumped into like a hoop. Two bells hung from the ends of this scarf, jingling as she jumped from non-existent ledges back and forth. Her head was now that of a fox's with large ears wrapped in black belts. Black belts wrapped around her legs in her final leap.

Her paws hit the ground and she fanned out all nine of her tails, sending embers everywhere. A low snarl rumbled in the back of her throat.

"Evolve! Youkomon!"

"Alright, Gwappamon, let's dance!" Youkomon growled and leaped into the air, spinning. She was coated by orange flames as a dragon's head emerged from it. "Jaenryū!"

The dragon's head crashed into Gwappamon PM's chest, sending it flying backwards into a wall. The kappa shook its head a few times and leaped back up to its feet. The black CDs on its head started to rotate and it reached up and started flinging them at Youkomon, who darted away from them as fast as she could.

"Evil Shooter!" it shouted and threw one at Youkomon that nailed her in the side that exploded upon impact. She was pushed into the wall of another rotting building as a result. With a few shakes of her head, she was back in the fight.

"Nice trick," Youkomon smirked as she trotted across the air and landed directly between Kin and Gwappamon PM. She spread out her nine tails which took on an eerie glow. "You deserve a treat. Fire Ball!"

Tiny fire ghosts flew from the nine tips of her tails and pelted the black Digimon. It cried out in pain and staggered around from the impact of the flame spirits. Youkomon followed up her assault by tackling the creature and sending him bouncing across the earth.

"Alright, Kin, get out of there!" Hotaru shouted to her cousin. Kin nodded and made a dash for Hotaru as Youkomon glowered at the green-shelled Digimon.

"Punk Gawappa Dance!"

"What the-" Youkomon was cut off as one of the harpoons on the kappa's shell was launched off and hit her of the side of the maw. She cried out in pain and staggered to the side while shaking her head.

Gwappamon PM grabbed a black CD from its head and threw it as hard as he could directly at Kin. "Evil Shooter!"

"Falsu Phoenix!" another voice called out. The small creature with Kin flew up to the CD with a green aura around its body and slammed into the disc. A small explosion was created, and the little Digimon was sent spiraling through the air back to Kin.

"FalsuNemon!" she exclaimed and ran forward to catch the small creature. It coughed a few times and flew up to Kin's shoulder. "Good! You're alright!"

"Of course!" she giggled and fluttered her little moth wings while puffing out her chest. "I'm the toughest of the tough, ne!"

"Rrrr mrrr grr!" Gwappamon PM hummed and hurtled forward toward Kin and the little cat. Youkomon intercepted the attack by tackling the black Digimon to the side. She fanned out her tails and fired the fire spirits from them once more.

"Fire Ball!"

A royal blue ring formed around Gwappamon PM and dissolved the Digimon's body. What was left in the ring was an aqua blue kappa with short orange dreadlocks going around its head. It had a pair of headphones around its head and a brown shell on his back, as well as yellow flipper-boots and a bandage on its stomach.

The ring left and the Digimon stumbled around like a puppet for a moment. It soon stiffened out and started to… do The Robot?

"Ari arigato, Mr. Roboto!" he sang and moved around stiffly. Kin and FalsuNemon broke out in giggles at Gwappamon's dance.

"Hey, are you alright?" Youkomon asked before devolving back to Gazimon. The kappa froze where he was at. He then brought his arms down to his sides and smiled widely.

"Thanks for saving me, gwappa!" he beamed and started to dance again, "I thought I would be stuck in Pandora Mode forever. Having a Virus control your body isn't fun, gwappa!"

"Y-your welcome…" Hotaru trailed off as she watched the creature continue his silly swaying. She had to admit, all the Digimon she had seen today were all friendly, except for when Gwappamon was infected.

"No, really! You're my hero now, gwappa!" Gwappamon pushed his point the entire time he danced. "I feel as though a debt is upon me, gwappa! Please let me repay it, gwappa!"

"I suppose it's alright," the girl in glasses replied. She stared at the blue kappa for a minute. "But how do you plan on doing that?"

Gwappamon stopped dancing and turned to face Hotaru. He thought about it for a minute and his grin reappeared. "You're a General, right, gwappa?"

"Um… I think so," Hotaru blinked in confusion. What was he getting at?

"Great! Then I'll join your army, gwappa!" he laughed and began dancing once more. Hotaru looked to Gazimon, who simply shrugged in response.

"Okay, so I guess… Get in the Xros Loader?" the young General held up her Xros Loader unsurely. Gwappamon was magically transported in with just a beam of light.

"Hey, it's pretty nice in here, Gwappa!" Gwappamon exclaimed and waved out to them.

"Great! Now can we head back? I'm hungry still!" Gazimon whined. Hotaru smiled and held up her Xros Loader.

"Alright, Time Shift!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm in Florida everyone! I'm really enjoying it down here, and I've barely been out of our car 20 minutes! My spring break started, but I won't be able to do a ton of updates. I'm sort of banned from doing lots of electronics while we're with my grandparents down here, so I definitely can't get enough time to write them up. However, I wrote this and a chapter in Frontier Tamers on the way here, so I might be able to do that on the way back up.**

** We have room for one more OC in Shouting Xros Heart! If you're interested, come take a peek at the form on my page!**

** Well, thanks for reading, please review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	4. A New Technique!

**Chapter 4: A New Technique! The Wondrous Miracle of DigiXros!**

**Me: I'm glad that everyone seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Gwappamon: Of course they did, gwappa. My sweet moves kept them on their toes, gwappa.**

**Gazimon: Hello, my name is Gwappamon, gwappa. I say 'gwappa' for no reason, gwappa.**

**Gwappamon: What do you mean, gwappa?**

**Gazimon: Shut up!**

**Me: Okay, I think we need to start! I own nothing but FalsuNemon and Pandora Mode.**

* * *

"Now listen here! If you want to learn this technique, I suggest you pay attention!"

Gazimon yawned as she stared at the two boys in front of her. Hotaru whacked her on the back of the head and glowered at her.

"Pay attention!" the scarf clad girl snapped. Gazimon rolled her eyes and refocused on them.

Takeo had decided it was time for the two of them, since they now had Gwappamon in their army, to learn how to use DigiXros. To further illustrate his point, since he himself had yet to capture a Digimon for his army, he invited a friend of his over who had a few Digimon already.

His friend was about 16 and had brown hair going halfway down his neck. His eyes were grey-blue and his skin was pretty light. The shirt he wore was a dark blue sweatshirt and his cargo pants were black. His shoes were black and blue, and a blue drawstring bag was hung on his shoulder.

On his other shoulder was a red tadpole-like creature. He had four legs, but only the front two were strong. It had three clawed toes on each leg, and shiny black eyes.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Otamamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Amphibian**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Boiled Bubble, Lava Claw, Magma Drip, Boiled Fire**

_**A rare variety of Otamamon that is able to manipulate fire. He loves hot springs and uses his large front legs to climb up on rocks to exercise his vocal cords. His special attack, Boiled Bubble, allows him to spit a superheated bubble from his mouth that can light certain objects on fire.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Thank you, Takeo. Now then, welcome to DigiXros 101!" the teen exclaimed while waving his arms.

"Dun dun dun!" Otamamon added while flailing his arms like a conductor of a musical. Hotaru and Gazimon sweat-dropped.

"Tatsuo, get to the point," Takeo sighed and crossed his arms. The Digimon standing next to him looked up at him and copied his actions.

This Digimon was a large pumpkin colored dragon, but wasn't as tall as Takeo. He had black triangular symbols across several parts of his body, and long white claws stuck out from his hands. His eyes were honey colored.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Guilmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits, Dragon's Roar**

**Attacks: Rock Breaker, Fireball, Rock 'n' Roll Breaker, Fire Rock Breaker, Air Fireball, Wild Scratch, Amass Fighting Spirit, Sharp Claw, Guil Shot**

_**Data Guilmon is a subspecies of the Virus Attribute. He retained the powerful fighting ability of his original kind, but he has a much more stable mindset. His special attack, Fireball, lets him shoot a big fireball from his large mouth.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Say, what an interesting topic," Guilmon grinned and sat down clumsily. His large eyes sparkled with wonder. "I think I'll enjoy learning about this!"

"Great! Then you can listen to this boring lecture, and Hotaru and I can go get some food!" Gazimon shouted and jumped up to her feet and turned around to leave. She started to walk, but Hotaru reached out and grabbed the scruff of her neck, so she looked like she was walking on a treadmill.

"Oh no you don't," Hotaru growled and pulled the _felidae_ back to her lap. "Takeo and Tatsuo were kind enough to come here to teach us how to do this. N-now I d-don't plan on g-getting anymore D-Digimon around here, b-but I think this could b-be g-good for you and G-Gwappamon."

"That's right, gwappa!" Gwappamon butted in from Hotaru's Xros Loader while waving a webbed hand at them. "We could use some _bonding_ time, gwappa!" He broke out in giggles after that. "Bonding time! Get it? Get it?"

"Hey! I'm ready to start!" Tatsuo snapped as Otamamon jumped off of his shoulder. The red tadpole croaked a few times and grinned.

"Right! So sorry!" the female General hastily apologized and brought her attention back to the brunette with the tadpole.

"Thank you. Now, DigiXros is a very simple technique. The first thing you have to do is have two Digimon in your army." The brunette held up his Xros Loader which held an image of a Digimon in it. Hotaru flinched at the sight of it.

"W-well, I have G-Gazimon and G-Gwappamon," Hotaru stuttered and held up her violet Xros Loader for her tutor to see. Gwappamon waved from within it.

"Great! Now, you can do one of two things. If you're fighting a Digimon that escaped into the human world, you can reload the two or more Digimon. If you're in Pandora's Prison, you can put the two or more Digimon in the Xros Loader." Tatsuo paused to make sure the silver-grey haired girl was following what he was saying. She was.

"Now, to designate what Digimon you want to use, simply say their names," the teen continued and held out his Xros Loader. "Reload, DORUgamon!"

A dark blue creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a dragon appeared on the ground next to Otamamon. It had large wings with a white inside, a massive white mane, long red claws, and a white fluff tip on its tail. An old style interface sat atop its forehead.

"Now then, I'll show you how it's done," Tatsuo smirked and continued to hold his Xros Loader in front of him. "Otamamon!"

"Tama tama!" Otamamon exclaimed and bounced up and down.

"DORUgamon!"

"_GRAH!_" the dragon-wolf roared and stomped its feet, shaking the ground. It took all of Hotaru's willpower not to scream.

"DigiXros!"

"DORUtamamon!"

The small creature that stood in the exact middle between where the two creatures once stood was only a little bigger than Otamamon. It had navy blue skin and green eyes, and a pair of webby red wings protruding from its back. Its feet had long red claws on them and its tail was webbed with white fur.

"Wow!" Gazimon exclaimed as her eyes lit up. Her tail lashed back and forth with glee. "Now I wanna do that!"

"Well, it can wait!" someone interrupted from the house. The group of kids turned their heads to see none other than Damashi standing in the doorway panting with EbiBurgamon splayed across the ground next to him.

"Why's that?" Guilmon asked and climbed up to his cumbersome feet. His head was cocked in an adorable manner.

"There's a crazy strong Digimon a few blocks away that my army is handling. Unfortunately, he seems to have a General telling him what to do, so we're getting whooped," Damashi explained after he had caught his breath. "I came over here because I knew you guys all had Digimon, and we need some help."

"Well, what are we dealing with?" Takeo questioned and jogged over to the redhead. Damashi returned his pink partner into his orange and red Xros Loader and looked up at Takeo.

"You'll see once we get there," the goggle-head stated and reattached his digivice to his pants. Just about that time, he was bowled over by a certain little blonde.

"Can I come?" Kin asked as she squeezed the life out of FalsuNemon, who was now Kin's sworn protector. FalsuNemon grinned and swiped a few times ambitiously.

"I guess…" Damashi moaned while Takeo helped him up to his feet. Kin squealed, causing everyone to plug their ears, and released FalsuNemon, who flew up on her shoulder.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Once the group of kids and their Digimon arrived at the spot Damashi had told them about, it was obvious what was going on there. The traffic had been stopped completely due to a large, invisible battlefield that seemed to have formed in the center of an interstate section. A few cars were knocked sideways and seemed to be crashed into every few minutes.

"The Digimon started fighting with us right there. They're still fighting right now," Damashi explained and held up his Xros Loader. "Now then, Time Shift!"

A multicolored portal opened up in front of the teen that each of them jumped through. The pushing and pulling sensation erupted through their senses for a moment, then hurled them into Pandora's Prison.

There were two large Digimon fighting against three other Digimon. The first of the two was a humanoid blue dragon with flame colored armor all over its body and a blade pointing from his forehead, while the second was a quadruped dragon with black armor all over its body and a lightning bolt shaped blade coming from its forehead.

The Digimon fighting them were Penguinmon, Gomamon, and another Digimon that looked like an orange and yellow version of Penguinmon. Though they outnumbered the two dragons, the three Digimon part of Shouting Xros Heart were losing miserably.

"And there they are!" Damashi shouted and pointed at the battle zone. The quadruped dragon threw Gomamon into one of the moss coated cars at about this time. "We've been fighting them for a while now, but they're both Champion Levels, so they're stronger than us."

"Champion Levels, huh?" Guilmon growled and took on a battle stance. His pupils shrank down to slits and he bared his teeth. "Bring it on!"

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Flamedramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Dragon Man**

**Attribute: Vaccine, Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits, Dragon Roar**

**Attacks: Fire Rocket, Knuckle Fire, Claw Express, Flame Shot, Flame Shield, Blaze Blast, Miracle Armor, Middle Tackle, Dramon Claw, Mega Napalm, Double Dramon Claw**

_**Flamedramon holds the attribute of Flame and is known for trifling its enemies with its swift movements and sharp claws. He specializes in grappling battles. His special attack, Fire Rocket, coats himself in fire and launches itself at the opponent as fast as a rocket. Sounds like a worthy opponent.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Raidramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Animal**

**Attribute: Vaccine, Free**

**Family: Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Thunder Blast, Thunderbolt, Electric Bite, Lightning Blade**

_**Raidramon is known for its excellent speed akin to lightning striking. It can emit lightning charges that char every enemy around them. His special attack, Thunder Blast, lets him shoot lightning from the three spikes on his back. These two seem like distant relatives or something.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Muchomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Bird**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Deep Savers, Wind Guardians**

**Attacks: Tropical Beak, Ardent Flame, Endless Faceslap, Counter Slap**

_**This one looks to be on our side. Muchomon is pretty much the polar opposite of Penguinmon, as he loves warm climates and hates the cold. Though he can be snarky and sarcastic, he loves to dance and tends to think well in dangerous situations. His special attack, Ardent Flame, shoots a burst of fire from his beak.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

Hotaru flinched at the sight of the two dragon Digimon as they looked in their general direction. Behind them stood two humans, a young man who looked to be around 18 and a teenage girl who appeared to be around 15.

The man was very tall, at least 6 feet high, and had a generally slender build. He had shaggy brown hair that stopped on the back of his neck and brown eyes. Clothing wise, he had on a black duster coat with red insides and black jeans, as well as a red shirt and a beige scarf. A star pointed medallion with a leather strap was around his neck and a ruby ring was on his right middle finger.

The girl was also rather tall, but was about half a foot shorter than the man. She had black hair with golden highlights that had been put up into a messy bun and aqua blue eyes. On her legs, she had black tights and boots that went up to below her knees. A tight black skirt covered her thighs, and a white blouse and black leather jacket covered the rest of her body.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gazimon asked and dropped down on all fours. Her tail swished back and forth. "Hotaru, let's try out some DigiXros on these punks!"

"R-right!" Hotaru gulped and held out her Xros Loader. With a single swipe, Gazimon and Gwappamon's pictures appeared in front of her.

"Gazimon!"

"Bring it!"

"Gwappamon!"

"Gwappa!"

"DigiXros!"

"Gwazimon!"

The new Digimon stood on two legs and had silver-grey skin across most of its body. It had orange dreadlocks around its head and a pair of large ears emerging from the hair. It had a bill with two fangs protruding from it and a large shell on its back. Finally, its hands and feet were webbed, and it had a CD blade on the tip of its tail.

"So cool!" Kin grinned at the sight of the new DigiXros. She aimed a finger at the ongoing fight soon after this. "Go get 'em, FalsuNemon!"

"Alright, ne!" the winged cat chirped and flew towards the battlefield. Guilmon, DORUtamamon, Gwazimon, and EbiBurgamon followed right behind her.

"Hey Selena, Yuuna, and Lexus!" Damashi exclaimed and waved to the three girls over with their Digimon that were currently fighting with the two Champion Levels, "I brought some help!"

Hotaru looked up at the people they had come to help. She recognized all of them but the girl she assumed was Muchomon's partner, since she had just seen Muchomon today for the first time.

This girl was also about 15, and had light blonde hair with violet eyes that seemed to hold a raccoonish look to them. Her lips seemed to be perpetually pouty. On her body, she had on a black turtleneck and jean shorts, with white and violet stockings running up her legs. On her head, she had on a violet beanie and two piercings on her ears. Finally, she had three violet belts and purple fingerless gloves.

**Don't worry, there aren't any more OCs that need to be described.**

"Thank goodness!" Selena shouted back with a look of relief on her face, "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Me either!" EbiBurgamon joked and charged toward the humanoid dragon. He pulled his fist back as he jumped, then struck the dragon on the side of the face with a superheated punch. "Hot Cutlet!"

"Why you little rat!" Flamedramon spat and punched the little pink creature in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. "Take this! A first class Claw Express!"

"Hey!" Raidramon growled and ran to his battle partner. He didn't look happy. "Focus on the battle at hand!

"I am!" the fiery dragon argued and narrowed his eyes in anger. Flames burst from his hands. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"DJ Sawblade!" Gwazimon interrupted and rotated the blade on the end of her tail. She used the blade to hit both dragons on the side of the head. "And that's how the home team does it!"

"Quit fighting and finish the job!" the girl that seemed to be one of the dragons' partner yelled at the two of them. Both Digimon nodded and took on battle stances.

"Thunder Blast!" the black Animal Type roared as lightning charged up on the three spikes protruding from his back. The electricity flew off and zapped Gwazimon and EbiBurgamon.

"Boiled Metal!" DORUtamamon shot a fiery cannonball from his mouth that crashed into Raidramon's side. The Digimon was sent rolling across the ground with a large burn on his side.

"Hey! Fire's my thing!" Flamedramon thundered and charged at the tadpole DigiXros. Flames coated his body and he jumped off the ground. "Fire Rocket!"

The flaming comet collided with DORUtamamon and caused him to separate into DORUgamon and Otamamon respectively. Tatsuo returned both Digimon to his Xros Loader to heal.

"You hurt my friend!" Guilmon exclaimed and ran at Flamedramon, "Now I will make you pay! Rock 'n' Roll Breaker!"

The pumpkin dragon began spinning like a drill and collided with the humanoid dragon. He knocked the blue Digimon back and halted his rotating so he was standing on his feet once more.

"Argh! I could just rip your tail off!" Flamedramon roared and stomped one of his feet on the ground. His tail twitched irritably. "Knuckle Fire!"

Guilmon leaned back and forth as several fireballs were shot at him from Flamedramon's claws. The orbs of fire flew right by the dinosaur and crashed into a rotting building. Flamedramon growled and stomped a few more times.

"Come on come on come on!" he screeched with fury as he bared his teeth. "That's it! I'm going to skin you alive, kid!"

"Gawappa Fall!" something shouted from beneath the enraged Digimon. Suddenly, the ground opened up from underneath Flamedramon and a large torrent of water erupted from the hole.

"Sucker!" Gwazimon laughed heartily and leaped out of her trap. Flamedramon hit the earth, soaked, and seemed to be steaming mad.

"Alright, I think it's time for Evolution!" Flamedramon growled and hopped up to his feet. The two humans behind them both held up Xros Loaders in reply.

"I think they've got the right idea," Hotaru said and lifted up her Xros Loader as well. "Xros Open!"

The two Digimon immediately separated, leaving Gazimon ready for battle and putting Gwappamon back into the Xros Loader. Gazimon narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I'm ready to go!" she exclaimed and swished her tail to and fro.

"It seems that these Hunters are a bigger threat than I originally though," the man in the black duster stated and pointed his Bronze Xros Loader at Flamedramon, "So I'll just have to take Flamedramon up to the next Level."

"Exactly," the girl next to him sighed and aimed her grey Xros Loader at Raidramon, "Raidramon, get ready to go."

"Alright, Cody," the lightning Digimon growled and halted his fighting. He took on a more relaxed position and lowered his head.

The two Hunters moved their Xros Loaders in the shape off a 'D'. The D in front of the young man turned green, while the D in front of the girl turned light blue. "Evolve! Flamedramon! /Evolve! Raidramon!"

Both of the Digimon were enveloped with light; Flamedramon with green light and Raidramon with light blue light.

"Flamedramon, Evolve! /Raidramon, Evolve!"

The flame patterned orbs on Flamedramon's body were pulled off and the remaining Data stretched out. His arms became more elongated and his legs shortened while his body grew out more, creating a second pair of legs. His snout lengthened and sprouted white hair, and the blade on his nose moved to the back of his head and split into two pairs of antlers. A purple vest was placed where his arms met his body, and green texture Data began to piece back on.

The new Digimon cracked his knuckles, causing more green Data to piece on. His tail swished, making green and white skin Data collect on there. As he finished piecing together, Raidramon began Evolving.

Raidramon reared up on his hind legs and slammed his feet down on the ground. Instantly, they became blue and white with huge black claws on them. He lifted up his back legs and did the same thing, getting feet of the same type once more. A large, purple cape was wrapped around his neck, changing his body into a larger blue one and giving his face a more beast-like appearance.

A large mane of pearls formed around his neck and a pair of floppy wolf ears developed from in front of the mane. Finally, his tail swished back and forth, growing much longer and thicker with a lighter blue hew to it.

Both Digimon roared and struck a pose. Their eyes burned with ferocity.

"Evolve! Majiramon!"

"Evolve! Caturamon!"

The two Digimon loomed ominously over the Generals and Hunters. The entire time, fear seeped into all of their minds.

"Those two," Guilmon began nervously, "are Devas!"

* * *

** I'm sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday! My mom said that since we had to leave early the next day, I had to go to bed early. Since I was staying in a fairly small house, my mom could rat me out if I used the laptop to finish up the chapter. Basically, I couldn't get it done.**

** On a brighter note, I can probably fit in a double update. I'm pretty confident that I will be able to, so if there are five chapters by the end of the day, you're in luck!**

** Also, there's still room for one more OC in the Shouting Xros Heart Army. If you would like to join, the form is on my page. You can send in the OC through review or PM, I really don't care either way.**

** Thanks for reading, now please review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	5. Two Devas!

**Chapter 5: Two Devas!? What is Our Team to Do?**

**Me: Hello, and welcome to the newest chapter of **_**Pandora's Treasure Box**_**! Your support is outstanding!**

**Gazimon: Yup! And if you didn't review chapter 4, hit that little box to the side that lets you jump around from chapters, select chapter 4, scroll to the bottom, click on the little box that says 'review' on it, and send us a little review!**

**Gwappamon: We appreciate it, Gwappa!**

**FalsuNemon: Lots of love from Kin and me, ne~!**

**Me: And as another note, we could still use another addition to the Shouting Xros Heart Army!**

**EbiBurgamon: Yep! So if you wanna join, drop us a review or PM with your OCs info and sign up today! The form is up on Pandamoniam's profile!**

**Guilmon: Also, we own nothing but me, FalsuNemon, any DigiXros, and our human OCs!**

* * *

"Evolve! Majiramon!"

"Evolve! Caturamon!"

The two Devas stood tall and proud over the Rookie Level Digimon below them. Majiramon's white hair lay flat on his neck and Caturamon's cape rustled in the wind.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Majiramon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Holy Dragon**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Dragon's Roar, Wind Guardians**

**Attacks: Vedaka, Treasure Arrow**

_**A powerful subordinate of Azulongmon! I'm not sure whether I should be honored or afraid! Well, these Digimon are known for being exceptionally greedy and will only do something if it benefits them. They measure tasks by the amount of money they can get from them. His special attack, Vedaka, causes him to form a whirlpool of light in the air, before he flies up into it and fires 108 arrows from the center of it.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Caturamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Holy Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Śwabhojana, Bǎo Chuí, Howl of the Heavens**

_**This guy's pretty tough too! Caturamon is the follower of a different sovereign known as Baihumon. He is very loyal to his fellow subordinates and will act as a judge for them if they start arguing, transforming into the Bǎo Chuí, also known as the Treasure Hammer, to judge them. He has an amazing sense of justice and gets angry when he cannot discern right from wrong. His special attack, Śwabhojana, allows him to create a massive earthquake, then turn into the Bǎo Chuí to cause a giant shockwave.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Tch, we can take them!" Gazimon growled and hopped up on her hind legs. "Hotaru! Evolution time!"

"Right!" Hotaru replied and held up her Xros Loader. She moved it in the shape of a 'Y', which started glowing red, and shouted, "Gazimon Evolve!"

Gazimon dropped down on all fours as her texture Data dispersed into the air, leaving her silver-blue core Data behind. The core Data started to spin around until it was a single sphere, then shot into the air like a yoyo on a string. Her spinning slowed as the skin Data began to creep back up her body. Her tails were covered in silver-purple fur tipped with orange flames.

As she uncurled from her position and dashed to the ground, flames burst from her feet and a large, white mane unfurled from beneath a green and white striped scarf tied into a bow that she had jumped into like a hoop. Two bells hung from the ends of this scarf, jingling as she jumped from non-existent ledges back and forth. Her head was now that of a fox's with large ears wrapped in black belts. Black belts wrapped around her legs in her final leap.

Her paws hit the ground and she fanned out all nine of her tails, sending embers everywhere. A low snarl rumbled in the back of her throat.

"Evolve! Youkomon!"

"Hey, Hotaru!" the girl with Muchomon as her partner exclaimed and ran to the scarf clad girl's side. What was her name? Um… Oh! Lexus!

"You're Lexus, right?" Hotaru asked unsurely. Lexus nodded in reply. "Good. W-what is it?"

"Muchomon and I will help you out!" she grinned and held up her completely violet Xros Loader. She traced an orange 'A' into the air with it. "Muchomon Evolve!"

The orange and yellow penguin flailed his wings and jumped into the air. His texture Data dispersed into oblivion, and his yellow core Data started to stretch out.

"Muchomon, Evolve!"

His wings became a little longer and his beak doubled in size. A large fanning tail sprouted from his rear and a magnificent cockscomb formed on his head. A fiery tuft of feathers formed on his chin and thick, pink legs transformed from his normally tiny ones.

The red chicken flapped his wings and fired a stream of flames from his mouth. He squawked loudly and clawed at the earth.

"Evolve! Akatorimon!"

The white and red chicken took its place beside Youkomon and narrowed its red eyes. The nine-tailed fox looked up at her new recruit and rolled her eyes.

"We're doomed…" she muttered under her breath. Akatorimon glowered at her, but said nothing.

"We will also help!" Penguinmon chimed in and prodded his partner, Yuuna, with one of his clawed flippers. The girl sighed and held up her Xros Loader.

"Penguinmon Evolve," she stated and traced a 'K' in the air in front of her. The K glowed dark blue for a moment.

"Penguinmon, Evolve!"

Penguinmon did a flip and exploded into Data. His wings became a little longer and his beak doubled in size. A large fanning tail formed from his rear and a majestic comb appeared on his head. A white tuft of feathers formed on his chin and thick, pink legs replaced his normally skinny ones.

He dashed forward and fired feathers from his wings like needles. With a squawk, he came to a halt and fanned out his tail.

"Evolve! Kockatorimon!"

This chicken walked over to the other side of Youkomon, who sweat-dropped at the sight, and cawed loudly. He scraped his claws on the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"This is sad…" Youkomon sighed. Majiramon and Caturamon chuckled at the sight of their arsenal of Digimon. "Oh shut up!"

"Yeah! Kockatorimon and Akatorimon tough!" Kockatorimon added with a flap of his wings. Guilmon placed a large hand to his forehead.

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Kockatorimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Giant Bird**

**Attribute: Data, Vaccine**

**Family: Wind Guardians**

**Attacks: Petra Fire, Feather Sword, Beat Slash, Ageinsutaa**

_**We're doomed… Well, Kockatorimon is an extremely aggressive Digimon with the inability to fly. He makes up for this with his powerful legs. However, his attacks take an astounding amount of energy to use, so he ends up wasting energy and tuckers out quickly. His special attack, Petra Fire, allows him to spew flames from his beak that do not burn the enemy, but simply paralyze them.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: Akatorimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Giant Bird**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Wind Guardians **

**Attacks: Chicken Red Eyes, Akatori Kick, Zip Boom, Dirty Attack, Melting Aura, Razor Claws, Turbo Pecker, Super Slap, Sharp Claw, Petra Fire, Cross Cutter, Heavy Tackle, Blast Shot**

_**Well, at least Akatorimon knows lots of attacks… Like Kockatorimon, Akatorimon does not have the ability to fly. He cannot go through multiple battles, as he uses up lots of energy with each attack. His special attack, Melting Aura, is used when his entire body is coated in flames and he flaps them off at his opponent. Also, this Digimon can get confused about which way it's running. Awkward…**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Yep, we're dead," Youkomon grumbled and spread out her tails. The flames on the end of them flickered intensely. "But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight! Fire Ball!"

The small ghosts flew from her tails and crashed into Majiramon and Caturamon. Due to Majiramon's association with fire, the attacks did little to no damage. Caturamon, being part of the Metal Empire, took a little more damage, though. He shook his head a few times and growled.

"Alright, Akatorimon!" Lexus shouted to her Evolved partner, "Rip them to shreds!"

"Fine. But only because I want to, not because you told me to," the Red Bird Monster sassed back and charged toward Caturamon. Flames engulfed his body as he ran. "Melting Aura!"

"Howl of the Heavens!" the metallic wolf roared to counteract the flames. The supersonic sound waves emitted from his mouth sliced through the fire and threw Akatorimon back. The red chicken squawked in pain and stumbled backwards shaking his head.

"He's ready to go!" Kockatorimon cried and dashed towards Majiramon. Blue flames built up on the edges of his beak and he pried it open, revealing a sea of grey-blue fire that poured over the dull green dragon. "Petra Fire!"

"Treasure Arrow!" Majiramon bellowed and flew into the air. He twisted around like a pinwheel and sent a barrage of fiery arrows that collided with the Petra Fire attack. The arrows kept going and punctured Kockatorimon's tough feathers. He also let out a cry of pain and staggered back, trying to pull the arrows out with his beak.

Hotaru shuddered at the sight of this and took a few steps backwards. The violence… It was so scary… It frightened her to the core and reminded her of the eggshell monster that had attacked her so many years ago. Were these creatures somehow linked to it?

She could feel the familiar darkness building up in her gut once more and that urge to cut something up swelled within her. The idea multiplied into millions of different things and made her want to scream. Youkomon seemed to sense it too and tackled Majiramon in the stomach to show the feelings were mutual.

This attack was surprisingly effective and knocked the four legged dragon back a few feet. Youkomon, with her eyes now glowing red, leaped into the air and began spinning once more. Orange flamed engulfed her body and transformed her into a revolving fire plume. Dark energy leaked into the fire however and changed the flames black.

Hotaru grinned wickedly and thrust her Xros Loader up so that it was pointed at Youkomon. The screen appeared black and distorted.

"Do it Youkomon!" she commanded and laughed maniacally. It was a wonder the Xros Loader hadn't cracked from how hard she was squeezing it. "Destroy Majiramon!"

"Cousin Hotaru?" Kin whimpered from beside her. FalsuNemon stared up at the girl as well with wondering eyes.

"Darkness Jaenryū!" Youkomon roared as the head of a demonic dragon rose from the flame wheel. It screeched, shattering the glass of many surrounding cars, and descended on to Majiramon, completely coating it in darkness. Majiramon let out a shout of agony and stumbled backwards, devolving into Flamedramon after doing so.

"Flamedramon!" his partner yelled, mainly out of shock. He gritted his teeth and returned the fiery dragon to his Xros Loader. "I can't believe a Champion Level took you down…"

"You dare take down my battle partner!?" Caturamon thundered and stomped towards Youkomon. The grey-blue fox panted heavily from the effort she had put into that last attack. "For that you will pay!"

The dog Deva leaped into the air and twisted around with his giant tail covering his body. When his tail uncovered him, he was a large blue hammer with a gold and purple handle and yellow pounding ends with his Deva symbol on each side.

"Śwabhojana!" the Bǎo Chuí bellowed as the ground began to shake violently. Kockatorimon quickly ran in front of Yuuna, worried that the hammer might attack her. Akatorimon copied his actions with his own partner.

The transformed Caturamon then slammed into the unbalanced Youkomon's side. The fox yipped in pain and flew through the air, devolving back into Gazimon when she landed in front of Hotaru.

"Get up, Gazimon!" Hotaru barked as her eyes seemed to flash with red. The Eating Monster tried to push herself up, but simply fell back to the ground. Her General stared at her for a moment, noting how her partner seemed to be distorting.

A deep peace suddenly washed over Hotaru, and she slowly fell to the ground next to Gazimon. The anger was gone. At least, for now. And with the anger left her energy.

"Hotaru!" Kin exclaimed and knelt down by her older cousin. She failed to notice what was coming their way.

"Bǎo Chuí!" the Treasure Hammer thundered and brought himself down to crush the lot of them. FalsuNemon flew into the air and the giant hammer smashed into her side. The winged cat bounced against the ground and landed in Kin's lap.

"Oh no! FalsuNemon!" the blonde gasped and hugged the injured kitten to her chest. FalsuNemon coughed a few times in reply.

"I… I wanted to save you, ne…" she hissed with the last of her breath before her body went limp. Kin felt tears form in her eyes. Not only was her cousin knocked out, but her self-proclaimed protector was on the verge of death.

Caturamon transformed back into his Digimon form and landed bodily on the mossy ground. He roared at the shivering eight-year-old and watched as the force of his roar sent her on her back.

"Weakling humans," the Digimon snorted and turned to face Akatorimon and Kockatorimon, who had come back to fight him. Caturamon scraped him paw on the ground a few times and charged them.

"Akatori Kick!" the red chicken cawed and kicked Caturamon on the side of the head. The dog Deva stumbled to the side, dazed.

"Ageinsutaa!" the other chicken squawked and threw a ball of ice from between his wingtips that hit the stunned Caturamon directly in the face. He roared out of rage and shook his cranium a few times, hastily recovering his senses.

"I must say, you chickens are tougher than you appear," Caturamon puffed as he regained his breath. Both birds were also growing weary. "However, as the dog Deva, it is my specialty to kill chickens!"

"Beat Slash!" both birds clucked and slashed at Caturamon with their clawed feet. He took a deep breath and roared to counteract.

"Howl of the Heavens!" the Deva roared, sending both birds to the ground once more. They slid across the ground until they looked like nothing more than a messy pile of feathers.

Akatorimon rose up to his feet though and hurtled forward at a blinding speed. A fiery aura surrounded him. "Zip Boom!" he shrieked as he tackled Caturamon, sending both of them flying into the air.

Caturamon flipped around and sunk his fangs and claws into Akatorimon's back. Right about this time was one of the moments he was glad he was part of the Metal Empire, as he was heavier than the average Ultimate Level. The two of them crash landed in the center of the large battlefield with a huge explosion of dust.

When the dirt had cleared, a devolved Muchomon lay on the ground underneath Caturamon's paw. Lexus gasped at the sight of her beaten partner and returned the orange bird to her Xros Loader.

Kockatorimon screeched quite loudly at seeing his comrade defeated and slowly pushed himself back up to his talon-pointed feet. He spread his wings out, causing the blue primary and secondary feathers to stick out like blades.

"Feather Sword!" he cried and swiped at Caturamon a few times with his bladed wings. The dog Deva let out a pain-filled roar and lurched to the side with his fangs clenched. Sweat beads trickled down his tense temples.

"Cody…" the creature panted and lowered his head. "Cody, I hate to admit it, but I believe I'm close to wasted."

"Hang in there a little longer, big guy!" his partner yelled back in encouragement. Caturamon nodded and shook his head a few times, forcing himself to focus on the mission at hand.

"Right!" he bayed and slammed his feet on the earth once more. He felt his energy return to him and he roared to let the world know it.

* * *

"Come on, FalsuNemon," Kin sniffed as she held the injured Digimon in her arms. She seemed even more pitiful than when they had met for the first time. "You have to get up. You just have to! You're my best friend!"

"Kin…" FalsuNemon stirred and held one of her little paws up to the blonde. Her eyes held an emptying look to them. "Kin, do… do you mean that, ne?"

"Of course I do!" the golden haired girl cried and hugged the small kitten. FalsuNemon smiled weakly and wrapped her small legs around Kin's neck.

"That's… That's good…" she whispered as her wings stopped fluttering, "I… I want to stay with you, Kin… forever and ever… ne…"

"I want to stay with you too, FalsuNemon," Kin whimpered and squeezed the tiny winged cat with all her might. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Then stay with her," a foreign voice murmured into Kin's ear. A small ball of light suddenly appeared on the girl's lap and dispersed, leaving a white device in its wake. Kin picked it up and examined it, flinching when it started to piece color onto it. By the time it was finished, the device was a wheat yellow color, similar to the small tufts of fur sticking off of FalsuNemon's head.

"This is…" Kin trailed off as she felt a smile come across her face. When their partners were injured, her parents would put their Digimon inside of devices similar to this one. She watched happily as a small beam of light came out of the Xros Loader and brought FalsuNemon into it.

"Kin! I'm alive, ne~!" FalsuNemon sang and flipped around inside of the Xros Loader. Her face abruptly grew serious and she narrowed her eyes. "Reload me, ne! I wanna teach that Caturamon a lesson, ne!"

"Alright!" the blonde exclaimed happily and thrust her Xros Loader out in front of her. A small beam of light was launched out of it and onto the ground. "Reload! FalsuNemon!"

"Ne~!" the False Cat Monster chimed and whipped her tail back and forth. She bared her small fangs and peered over at Kin. "Let's do this, ne!"

"Right!" Kin giggled and moved her new Xros Loader in the shape of a 'C'. The C glowed grey, causing FalsuNemon to be coated in grey light. "FalsuNemon Evolve!"

FalsuNemon mewed and jumped into the air. She flapped her small wings wildly and light enveloped her body, causing her Data to disperse.

"FalsuNemon, Evolve!"

Her wings stretched out to twice their normal length and lost their transparent look. As she rocketed to the earth, a huge white mane fluffed out around her neck. She swung her legs, causing green claws to emerge from her front paws and red claws to come out of her back paws, as well as making small rings of white fur form around her ankles. A Mohawk of blonde hair flipped up on the crown of her head.

She flapped her extremely developed wings and did a flip, creating a huge gust of wind. With a frisky grin, she landed and struck an aggressive pose.

"Evolve! TobuCatmon!"

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

**Name: TobuCatmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Puppet**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Nature Spirits**

**Attacks: Tobutobu Phoenix, Guruguru Fight**

_**Tobu~! I Evolved back into my original form, tobu! I am one of the greatest fliers in the entire Digital World, and am known for my incredible speed and strength, tobu! I even hold the title of Cat Cancer, tobu!**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScanner Scanner**

"Howl of the Heavens!" Caturamon roared and sent Kockatorimon flying backwards through the air. He hit the ground and devolved back to Penguinmon, who Yuuna quickly returned to her Xros Loader. "There, I think that's the last of them, Cody."

"Hey ugly!" TobuCatmon hissed and flew next to his head. Caturamon growled and lunged for the now large cat, missing by only a hair. "Come get me, tobu!"

"Howl of the Heavens!" the dog Deva howled once more. TobuCatmon rode up the side of it by flying around the edges of it like it was a tornado. Once she arrived at Caturamon's head, her body was cloaked in orange energy in the shape of a phoenix.

"Tobutobu Phoenix!" she cried and rammed into the Deva's head. He roared in pain and stumbled backwards. "And have a little Guruguru Fight, tobu!"

TobuCatmon began spinning like a twister and rammed straight into Caturamon's chest, knocking him onto his side. He moaned and devolved into Raidramon once more.

"And that's why cats rule and dogs drool, tobu!" TobuCatmon caterwauled and flew down to Kin's side. She was tall enough now to where her shoulder height was level with Kin's head.

"Grr…" Cody grumbled and held up her Xros Loader. Raidramon was sucked back into it, though he seemed rather ashamed to have been pulled back in. "You may have won this time, but don't think you are safe yet! The Devil's Box Army will have the last laugh in the end!"

"Oh yeah?" TobuCatmon taunted as the two humans turned around and dashed away, "We'll see who's laughing last at the end of all of the laughing!"

Kin shot her a weird look and she sweat-dropped. "Err… That somehow made sense!"

"Ugh… What happened?" Hotaru groaned as she sat up, Gazimon doing the same a few seconds later. Right after she did this, TobuCatmon devolved back to FalsuNemon.

"Well, I think you went insane," the blonde smiled as FalsuNemon reclaimed her perch on Kin's shoulder, "But don't worry, you passed out right after that and went back to normal."

"Is everyone all right?" the glasses wearing girl asked and shakily stood back up. Kin nodded.

"Yeah, FalsuNemon and I beat them up!" Kin giggled and held up her Xros Loader so that her older cousin could see it.

"Wow, Kin," Hotaru smiled and returned Gazimon to her own Xros Loader to heal, "You're a General just like me!"

"Yes she is!" FalsuNemon grinned broadly and swished her tail back and forth, "Now take us home! I want some of Miss Nene's food!"

"She is a very good cook!" Gazimon added after licking her chops.

"Thank you guys for coming to help," Damashi thanked them with a smile. EbiBurgamon echoed his words from his Xros Loader.

"It was no big deal," Takeo sighed and stroked Guilmon's neck. The pumpkin dragon let out a noise that seemed to be a cross between a growl and a coo.

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't do anything!" Gazimon snorted from Hotaru's Xros Loader. Takeo and Guilmon ignored them.

"Technically, I did all the informing," Guilmon pointed out and folded his arms. Gazimon's upper body came out of the Xros Loader in an anime talking blurb in response.

"Heck yeah, you did!" she screamed with white pupils, "I thought you were never going to shut up!"

"Why you little-"the normally docile dragon growled as his eyes turned white as well, "If I hadn't told you all of that stuff, you would be dead! You hear me? DEA-"

"Enough!" Otamamon ribbitted from Tatsuo's Xros Loader. He had an anime vein popped out of his forehead. "I don't want to hear you two bickering the entire way back!"

"I second that motion!" Tatsuo agreed and clipped his Xros Loader to his pants. "Well, Takeo, I've got to head home for supper. My mom and dad might think something's happened to me if I don't get back soon."

"Alright, see you later!" Takeo grinned and waved goodbye to his friend as the other teen held up his royal blue Xros Loader and yelled 'Time Shift!'.

"We should probably head back, too," Hotaru stated and turned around, lifting up her violet and pink Xros Loader. "Time Shift!"

As the mainly green portal opened up, Hotaru felt a hand grab ahold of her arm. She turned around to see Damashi stopping her in mid step. She felt a slight blush come across her face and she pulled her arm away.

"I was thinking," Damashi started slowly, "Maybe we should team up more often."

"Sure," Hotaru smiled back, "But maybe next time, your Digimon will be strong enough to fight with me the entire time."

The two laughed a bit while EbiBurgamon fumed. Hotaru winked at him, then hastily spun around and jumped into the portal. The pressure and the pulling came back once more, then she was back in the human world.

* * *

**Okee! This chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I'm sure no one minded! I figured that I should start bringing in more OCs, so I brought in three more OCs in this one. The newest OCs belong to: An Anon Fellow, LittleSpade, and Digital Hero .1. Oh, and Tatsuo belongs to my sis.**

**Okay, and technically this was a double update, it's just that we were on our way up from Florida when I posted the other one, and when I went to get this one up, I lost the Wi-Fi connection at McDonalds and we didn't make anymore stops for the rest of the trip. So, yeah...**

** Finally, I still am looking for that last person for Shouting Xros Heart. If you want to join, just check out my profile for the form!**

** Thanks for reading! Now please review!**

** Pandamoniam**


	6. Old Enemies Become New Allies!

**Chapter 6: Names and Games; Old Enemies Become New Allies.**

**Me: Alright! Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter! Also, I would like to make it clear that I am home from spring break.**

**Gazimon: Yep! It's cool that everyone is already trying to come up with theories on what's going on. Keep trying them out! It's good to think!**

**Me: Also, I decided that I really should reply to one of these reviews, as it would be next to impossible to explain it in context of the story. I'll only do it if it's really necessary.**

**wisdom-jewel: The line for Penguinmon was predetermined, that's why I didn't have people pick their own partners. As for why I choose this line, it will all become clear as the story goes on.**

**FalsuNemon: Well, I guess we should start the story, ne~!**

**Guilmon: Right you are! Pandamoniam doesn't own Digimon, but she owns my Attribute variety, FalsuNemon, and the edited appearance of Youkomon.**

**Me: Oh yeah! And I've been going back and adding on attacks that I missed from the Japanese cards or from random assorted attacks from video games or cards. So I've done Guilmon, Gomamon, Muchomon, Penguinmon, and Flamedramon so far. Basically, if you want to know what these attacks are prior to battles, I suggest you go back to the chapters these Digimon were introduced and check. Also, I added FalsuNemon's Scanner entry into chapter 3. So check there to see her information. Oh! And I started a forum! The details are at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

"How did your mission go?" an ominous shadow questioned two humans standing in front of him. Next to the humans were a Flamedramon and Raidramon.

"I didn't do so well," the young man sighed with his head lowered, "Flamedramon and I just weren't strong enough to take them down.

"The same with Raidramon and me," the girl next to him added with a frown, "I thought that his Deva form would be enough, but it wasn't. They had a girl with a Digimon that could Evolve in TobuCatmon and it-"

"A TobuCatmon?" the shadow growled and seemed to grow much taller, intimidating the four below it in the process. "You mean to tell me that Cat Cancer still lives?"

"It would appear that way," Raidramon piped up with a startled look on his face, "I suppose that Nikita and DarkTyrannomon didn't kill her like they were supposed to, then."

"Well then you must kill her!" the dark form bellowed as red eyes began to form all over it that stared deeply into the humans' bodies, ""Or else I will kill _you_!"

"Understood, sir!" Flamedramon gulped and saluted the shadow rapidly. The dark creature dispersed into the air, causing everyone to gasp with relief.

"I thought we were goners," the girl, Cody whispered and placed a hand on Raidramon's head, "I guess we were lucky this time, right guys?"

"I should have been trying harder in that battle!" the man, Haruto proclaimed and faced his partner. "And my partner was taken down much too quickly."

"Me!? I was lucky to be alive after that hit! That Youkomon's power reminded me of the boss'!" the fiery dragon defended himself and waved his arms in anger.

"Look, we all could have done better, but all that matters now is that we destroy Cat Cancer," Raidramon rumbled and sparked a small amount of electricity from the blade on his snout. "This is our second chance, let's not blow it."

* * *

"Guil Shot!" Guilmon growled and charged up a fairly sized red fireball in between his clawed hands. With a quick throw like a baseball pitcher would do it, the orb was sailing towards FalsuNemon, who was having a sparring match with him to hone her skills.

"Artillery Range!" the winged cat countered and created a small bomb on the end of her tail. She flipped around and launched the explosive at the Guil Shot, which neutralized both attacks on impact.

"Nice shot, FalsuNemon!" Kin cheered to her partner. The kitten landed on the ground and whipped her tail from side to side friskily.

"Good job, Guilmon!" Takeo grinned and patted his dragon on the head, "Now try out some of your close range attacks.

"Okay," the pumpkin dinosaur replied simply and charged out FalsuNemon with outstretched claws. "Wild Scratch!"

The dragon let out a barrage of extremely fast swipes with his claws that his opponent was having difficulty dodging. Though she wasn't being hit completely, the claws would sometimes nick her and cause her to be hit head on by another blow.

"Neko Smash!" FalsuNemon hissed halfway through Guilmon's assault. She slammed her front paws on her sparring partner's head, the whacked his snout with her tail. She alighted to the ground a few feet back.

"Very good," Takeo praised both Digimon and crossed his arms, "You both are improving a lot."

"Yay!" FalsuNemon beamed and did a backflip. Guilmon clapped a few times and smiled toothily.

"Alright! I wanna go next!" Gazimon exclaimed and hurtled onto the battlefield, AKA Takeo's backyard. Hotaru followed after her reluctantly.

"L-look, Gazimon," Hotaru sighed and played with the end of her scarf. She didn't even try to look at her partner. "I-I really d-don't like fighting, so c-can you just wait unt-til we go to P-Pandora's Prison I w-would appreciate it. B-besides, we don't have a b-battle p-partner."

"I could be your battle partner!"

Hotaru was almost petrified by the voice she had just heard. After a moment, she turned her head to see none other than Damashi standing in the doorway with EbiBurgamon on his shoulder.

"I like it!" Gazimon proclaimed and jogged out onto the battlefield ready to fight. "Let's do it, Burger Boy!"

"Bring it on, Gazi-Butt!" the pink Digimon growled and narrowed his eyes at the _felidae_. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Knock it off!" Damashi scolded his partner and gave him a harsh whack across the head, "I don't want you fighting just yet."

"Why? You weren't really taking that guy seriously, were you?" EbiBurgamon asked while rubbing his sore forehead. He seemed to be very ticked off at the moment.

"Hold on, what guy?" Takeo butted in with a serious look upon his countenance. Guilmon considered him for a second and tried to copy the look, only to appear to be scowling.

"Well, you see this guy with a Xros Loader came up to me and EbiBurgamon while we were Hunting and told us that if we didn't stop, their army would force us to." Damashi stared at his feet after his short explanation. His eyes were clouded with worry. "My team didn't listen, and we went out again and split up. A portion of them were captured, that is Yuuna and Lexus, and Selena and I think it was that hostile army."

"We'll help you track them down, ne!" FalsuNemon purred and flapped her small wings enough to allow her to lift off the ground. Her bright eyes burned with passion.

"No, I think this is a job for the big kids," Takeo pointed out and placed a hand on Kin's shoulder. Hotaru turned around to face both of them and sighed.

"A-actually, Takeo, I-I w-was hoping K-kin could g-go with us and y-you could stay here s-since we need to figure out a n-name for our army," the glasses wearing teen stuttered and hugged herself a little bit. Gazimon noticed this and jumped up on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I suppose…" the brunette mumbled and folded his arms. Though he seemed disappointed, he hid it. His partner noted his actions and rapidly did them himself.

"Good. Then Hotaru, Kin, FalsuNemon, and Gazimon will be coming with me to go get Selena, then we will travel to Pandora's Prison," Damashi confirmed with a slightly stiff nod. Kin beamed and Hotaru nodded unsurely. FalsuNemon did a flip while Gazimon growled.

* * *

"Dad, I'll do it later!"

"Selena, I told you to do it now!"

"But I have to go save my friends from a weirdo in Pandora's Prison!"

"You should have thought of that before you didn't clean your room!"

"Now now you two-"

"Quiet!"

The small party of children and Digimon sweat-dropped from outside of Selena's house as they listened to her argue with her dad and her mom attempt to break them up. Eventually, the said girl erupted out of the house with Gomamon hanging on for dear life onto her shoulder. She came to a stop outside of her average looking house painted blue and saluted Damashi in a state of breathlessness.

"We are present and accounted for, General Damashi-san!" Selena exclaimed as Gomamon appeared to be motion sick with anime swirls over his eyes and his head spinning.

"Uh… That's good, Selena," Damashi twitched in reply. He seemed to be embarrassed of the teen. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to our allies of the…"

"Smoldering Cancer Army!" Kin finished with a proud grin on her face. FalsuNemon let out a chorus of 'ne's' for emphasis.

"Sounds deadly," the blonde stated blandly with a look of disinterest on her face, "Now what's the plan, General?"

"Well, for now it's quite simple. We go into Pandora's Prison and wait until they attack us. Hopefully we can overpower them and get them to retreat to where they are keeping Yuuna and Lexus at."

"That's simple enough for me!" Gazimon shouted and raised a single claw into the air, "Now let's go!"

"Of course," Damashi smiled and held up his Xros Loader. "Time Shift!"

And with that, they were on their way.

* * *

"It's been hours! I haven't found a thing!" a frustrated Selena exclaimed while standing beside Hotaru. Hotaru shivered and observed her surroundings as an eerie noise reverberated around them.

"Quiet, I hear something," Gazimon stated and pricked her ears upward as to pick up any small noise. The quiet sound of feet shuffling came from the side.

"What is it?" Gomamon inquired and leaned closer towards the cat-rabbit hybrid. She pawed at the white seal as the tell him to back away.

"It sounds like… Footsteps," the rabbit Digimon said and observed the alleyways and streets coated with moss and rotting data. Everything appeared normal…

"Fire Blast!" something roared from behind them. Selena and Hotaru immediately threw themselves to the ground just in time to see a huge fireball soar over their heads.

Hotaru craned her neck a gulped when she caught eye of her attacker. It was a big black dinosaur with brown buckled wrapped around his hands and green spikes going down his back. Red striped were scattered across his body and his stomach was grey.

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: DarkTyrannomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Dinosaur**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Unknown, Dragon's Roar, Nightmare Soldier**

**Attacks: Fire Blast, Iron Tail**

_**It was once a Tyrannomon-species, but it was corrupted by a virus that spread through its system. Its body turned black, its arms grew stronger than Tyrannomon's, and its offensive power grew. It will attack anything reflected in its eyes, believing they are enemies.**_

**Scanner**_**S**_**cannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Nikita says destroy you, so bye bye," the black dragon grunted and flared his nostrils. He opened his mouth again, shooting a gigantic blast of fire from it. "Fire Blast!"

"Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon hissed and spit a smoky ball of black gas at the fire.

"Bubble Soma!" Gomamon shouted and emit a flurry of bubbles from his mouth that formed a wall behind Gazimon's attack, canceling out the Fire Blast.

Go get him, Gomamon!" Selena commanded her partner. The white seal nodded eagerly and lowered his head.

"Big Wave Attack!" the seal cried as water burst up around him. It coated his body and threw him at DarkTyrannomon, striking him in the chest. The Digimon snorted and shook his head a few times, then knocked the seal away with one of his giant hands.

Gomamon bounced across the ground and struggled to rise back up to his feet. Hotaru flinched at the sight of this, but remained silent.

"Hotaru!" Gazimon shouted and dodged a blow from DarkTyrannomon. She scratched his face and jumped back to her starting position. "This guy's too strong for us. I think I need to Evolve."

"She's right!" Gomamon agreed and raised a flipper, "I can't beat this guy with this much of a size different."

"Well then what are we waiting for, right Hotaru?" Selena shouted enthusiastically while elbowing the silver-haired teen. She gulped and shook her head in weak agreement.

"I s-suppose w-we should d-do this," Hotaru shuddered and weakly lifted up her Xros Loader. The screen lit up as she drew it in the shape of a 'Y'. "G-gazimon, Evolve!"

"Gazimon, Evolve!"

Gazimon dropped down on all fours as her texture Data dispersed into the air, leaving her silver-blue core Data behind. The core Data started to spin around until it was a single sphere, then shot into the air like a yoyo on a string. Her spinning slowed as the skin Data began to creep back up her body. Her tails were covered in silver-purple fur tipped with orange flames.

As she uncurled from her position and dashed to the ground, flames burst from her feet and a large, white mane unfurled from beneath a green and white striped scarf tied into a bow that she had jumped into like a hoop. Two bells hung from the ends of this scarf, jingling as she jumped from non-existent ledges back and forth. Her head was now that of a fox's with large ears wrapped in black belts. Black belts wrapped around her legs in her final leap.

Her paws hit the ground and she fanned out all nine of her tails, sending embers everywhere. A low snarl rumbled in the back of her throat.

"Evolve! Youkomon!"

"And that thing is just as intimidating as when you attacked us with it the first time," Selena shivered upon seeing Gazimon's Evolved form. Hotaru averted her gaze to her feet but didn't speak a word. The blonde shrugged and hastily swiped her Xros Loader in the shape of a vertical line which immediately turned clear blue. "Oh well. Gomamon, let's do it! Evolve!"

"Gomamon, Evolve!"

Gomamon was covered with a tidal wave as his Data swirled around into an orb. The water began to freeze and the ice slowly took the form of a giant walrus. White fur coated the ice and a ragged, black horn erupted from his forehead. Large red claws sprouted from his enlarged flippers.

The walrus fired his horn off, which was rapidly replaced by another, and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Evolve! Ikkakumon!"

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Ikkakumon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Sea Animal**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Deep Savers**

**Attacks: Harpoon Torpedo, Heat Top, Northern Lights, Horn Attack, Icicle Coat**

_**A Digimon discovered in a computer at an Arctic research base. His roaring voice resembles a lion's. He is able to live even in the coldest of lands through his strong body. When he's on icy lands, he generates an intense heat from his body and digs his claws into the ground to stabilize himself. Therefore, his feet don't slide. He is able to replicate the horn on his head, which is made from the legendarily rare "Mythril" metal.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Now this is more like it!" Youkomon grinned and spread out her nine tails. The tips of her tails illuminated and launched fiery spirits from them. "Fire Ball!"

The orbs crashed into DarkTyrannomon and he roared in pain. Burns covered his body.

"Grr! Now you make me mad!" the brute snarled, earning snickers from three out of four of his opponents. "Shut up!"

"Dude, you just used the worst Grammar I've ever heard," Youkomon sniggered under her breath.

"I said shut up!" the black dinosaur roared as his tail was coated in light, "Iron Tail!"

His tail slammed into Youkomon's flank and sent her stumbling to the side struggling to keep her balance. Ikkakumon saw this as an opportunity to strike and reduced the angle of his head so his horn was perfectly angled with DarkTyrannomon's body.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" he bade as the black horn atop his head was fired from its perch and immediately replaced. The blade collided with DarkTyrannomon's side and caused him to pivot and face Ikkakumon.

"Fire Blast!" the T-Rex thundered and spit another fireball at the massive walrus. Ikkakumon slammed his front flippers on the ground, causing ice to coat his body.

"Icicle Coat! Ikkakumon rumbled as the flames hit him but simply dispersed into the air. He shook his body free of the icy vines and hurtled toward his attacker. With his head lowered, the beast was coated in a white aura and he tackled DarkTyrannomon in the stomach. "Horn Attack!"

"Gah!" the red striped dinosaur growled and flung his head back and forth in an attempt to shake away his faint dizziness. "Nikita! I need some assistance!"

"Very well," a boy of about 16 smirked and calmly walked out from behind a building just as Youkomon was dashing back up to the battlefield. He had dark red hair that spiked out in every direction and deep blue eyes. He stood at a taller height, about average, and wore a white button down with black jeans and red high top converse. "Seems like you two ladies have got yourself some tough partners. But tough isn't going to cut it with my pal, DarkTyrannomon."

"Yeah!" DarkTyrannomon scoffed and folded his arms, "We'll kick you rear ends up to your front ones."

"Bring it on!" Selena exclaimed and crossed her arms as fell in a cocky manner, "No matter what you pull, Ikkakumon can handle it!"

Hotaru cringed at seeing this boy who seemed to have something up his sleeve. He was going to zing them; there was hardly a doubt in her mind.

The boy lifted up his own Xros Loader, a red one, and moved it in the shape of an 'M'. The M took on a metallic form and glowed intensely. "Evolve, DarkTyrannomon!"

"DarkTyrannomon, Evolve!" the dinosaur roared after this as his body started to glow grey.

Metal was slammed over parts of his body and his claws had extensions screwed onto them. Wires were twisted and added on to his chest, tail, arms, and head and more plates were attached over top of these. His skin turned over to a pale grey and his body grew more erect and muscular.

He snarled and fired a few blue lasers from the palm of his hands before stomping his feet and letting loose a full out roar.

"Evolve! MetalTyrannomon!"

* * *

Kin and FalsuNemon giggled as they ran ahead of Damashi and EbiBurgamon who were barely awake from all the walking they had been doing. EbiBurgamon was snoring loudly on the redhead's cranium while Damashi was practically sleep-walking.

"Kin, could you stop yelling…" Damashi moaned and tugged as his hair, frustrated. The blonde laughed and continued to play.

"Sorry, but I only listen to Hotaru-Chan!" Kin sang as she dashed in circles around the boy. FalsuNemon mewled with joy and landed on her head.

"And I only listen to Kin, ne~!" FalsuNemon chirruped with a flit of her wings.

"Listen to this! Thunder Blast!" a thundering yet familiar voice echoed from atop a rotting building. A humongous burst of lightning shot off of that structure and struck the ground only inches away from Kin and Damashi.

The pair jumped back a few feet and peered up at the four figures coming their way. After only a minute, their attackers had arrived, showing a man, a Flamedramon, a Raidramon, and a girl.

"Hello there, you stinking kids!" Flamedramon spat as fire poured off of his hands, "It's payback time, losers!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! And we have yet another cliffhanger with the same bad guys coming back for revenge! I hope you all enjoyed the extra Evolutions I put in this chapter, let me know what you thought of it by dropping a review.**

** Also, I started a forum! So far only my sis has joined and since she is too young to have an account I told her it was alright for her to role-play under my account. **

**So it's basically a role-play, but it's a new type of role-play. You play as a Digimon and you can sign up for an academy. You play through this academy by going out on missions and completing quests and such. Once you get far enough, you can get a partner and even get a sponsorship from a museum to search for artifacts, start your own treasure shop, almost anything you want! The link's on my page.**

**So remember to check out that forum, and also review! Thanks for reading!**

** Pandamoniam**


	7. A Mysterious Power is Revealed!

**Chapter 7: Fierce Battles! A Mysterious Power is Revealed! But is it Good or Evil...? **

**Gazimon: Guess what? I got in the author's note before the author! Boo yah!**

**Me: Hey! I cannot believe that you just did that!**

**Guilmon: Don't fight! We need to save our energy for the battle!**

**Me: Right you are, Guilmon! Now then, I would like to make a quick notice before we get this chapter in gear. As for my forum, I suppose I should just let everyone know that so far, we have two other members besides my sister and me. And we are having a blast!**

**Gazimon: You're pathetic!**

**Me: Shut up! Look, I guess I just wanted to advertise a little bit on this author's note. So to let more details slip through, I was going to say that on the forum-**

**Gazimon: Which is only occupied by you, your sister, and two others!**

**Me: EHEM! Anyways, you can personalize your Digimon and even make OC ones.**

**FalsuNemon: Sounds like fun, ne~!**

**Gwappamon: I wanna sign up now, gwappa!**

**Me: You can be an NPC, how's that?**

**Gwappamon: That works, gwappa.**

**Me: Alright, this note has been going on long enough. So, we own nothing!**

* * *

"DarkTyrannomon, Evolve!"

"Evolve! MetalTyrannomon!"

A grey dinosaur much taller than the first towered over the two Champion Levels. It had clumps of metal armor attached to various parts and portions of its body with red, blue, and black wires connecting all of the iron. Black steel spikes protruded from his back and his lower jaw was made completely from steel.

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: MetalTyrannomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Cyborg**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Unknown, Metal Empire**

**Attacks: Fire Blast II, Nuclear Laser, Energy Shot, Double Blade, Forlorn Fang, Giga Missile**

_**A Cyborg type Digimon who acquired strong power through a remodeling of its body. Its amazing attack power comes from its strong jaws, and its enhanced body and hard impenetrable armor can reflect all oncoming attacks. Its special attacks are "Nuclear Laser", which fires energy bullets from its left arm, and "Fire Blast II", which fires missiles from its right arm.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Well, we're dead," Youkomon gulped, wide-eyed. She took a few precautionary steps backwards and spread out her tails. "But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight! Fire Ball!"

"Double Blade!" the metallic dinosaur roared and hit the fiery spirits away with his elongated black claws. Youkomon growled unsurely, as did Ikkakumon. After seeing the cyborg's retaliation, they had decided allow him to make the first move this time around.

"Show them no mercy!" the beast's Tamer commanded and pointed at the two Digimon. MetalTyrannomon bellowed and charged forward, aiming specifically for Ikkakumon.

"Nuclear Laser!" MetalTyrannomon shouted and held out his left arm. From the palm of his hand, huge blue energy bullets were fired at the white walrus Digimon.

"Northern Lights!" Ikkakumon counteracted hastily. With a thundering roar, a multicolored beam sparked from his horn which collided with the attack, neutralizing both sides' efforts.

The Cyborg Type, seething with anger, turned his next attack towards Youkomon in hope of better results. "Forlorn Fang!"

Youkomon screeched in pain as MetalTyrannomon, at an unrealistic speed, knocked her into the air and clamped down on her with his metal jaws. Shaking his head back and forth, the brute threw into Ikkakumon, knocking both of them to the ground.

"You'll never defeat me!" the grey dinosaur sneered and aimed both of his hands at the pile of Champion Levels, "Giga Missile!"

Two huge missiles came out of both of the reptile's hands at the same time. It took merely seconds for them to reach their target and explode, sending both Digimon skidding across the ground, devolved.

"Now what do we do?" Selena exclaimed, fearful. Her partner grunted and forced himself to stand up.

"We… have to keep… trying…" Gomamon panted, only to be held back by Gazimon.

"It's too risky," she explained in an exhausted voice, "We have to surrender."

Hotaru was rather stunned by her partner's actions. Sure they hadn't known each other long, but she knew that Gazimon wasn't a quitter.

"B-but we have to d-do something…" the scarf clad girl whimpered and stared down at her boots. It was then that it hit her. Or rather, the anger hit her. "We can't just quit!"

"But this guy's gonna whoop us!" Gazimon retorted with her ears drooped. Her arms hung weakly at her sides and she sighed. "Look kid, your optimism is amazing, but that won't save us now."

It was coming. She could feel it bubbling through her system. "I'm not being optimistic! We can't quit or they'll kill us!"

"Well, we actually weren't going to," the boy stated with a grin, "But thanks for the suggestion."

Hotaru could barely control this unnamable emotion. Perhaps it was rage. But it could be fear. Maybe it was jealousy. Or it could have been a dreadful mix of all three. All she knew was that it was gradually taking control of her entire body.

With her eyes changed monochrome grey, she thrust her Xros Loader, which now had a jet black screen, out in front of her. Upon the monitor was a blood red danger symbol. Gazimon hissed and dug her black claws into the cement in a sudden burst of strength. Her eyes also reverted over to a different color, only hers were a pink tint rather than grey.

"Gazimon, Kage-Evolve!"

The blue-silver _felidae_ snarled as dark energy swirled up from the depths of the hellish place. Rather than having an elaborate Evolution process like you might expect, he body simply mutated itself into a goopy version of a dinosaur. The creature roared and stomped each of his feet on the ground one at a time, solidifying its shape into a more erect and sharpened state. The dark energy dispersed from around her, leaving a green dinosaur with two black and red horns protruding from her shoulders. A skull and crossbones symbol was printed on her shoulder and 4 stars shone brightly below the traditional pirate logo.

"Kage-Evolve, Tuskmon!"

MetalTyrannomon was mildly surprised that Gazimon had the capability to follow a separate Evolution line, as was his partner. Fortunately for them, Selena and Gomamon didn't know she could either.

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Tuskmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Dinosaur**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Nature Spirits, Unknown**

**Attacks: Panzer Knuckle, Bayonet Lance, Horn Driver**

_**A dreadfully ruthless Digimon. Tuskmon has a bad reputation for skewering its opponents with the two horns on its back and using its massive jaws for crunching up impure Chrome Digizoid in a similar way as to biting through twigs. It has little sense other than killing trapped inside of its mind. Its special attack, Panzer Knuckle, unleashes a fiery punch at its opponent.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Destroy them, Tuskmon!" Hotaru commanded her demonic dragon. The green reptile roared and charged forward at MetalTyrannomon with the two horns on her back glowing white.

The metallic dinosaur facing off with her smirked, thinking that any Champion Level would share the same amount of power. He hurtled at Tuskmon with his right arm aimed to fire missiles from it.

Tuskmon continued to clamber at MetalTyrannomon. In her mind, her only purpose was to kill the enemy. She could hear Hotaru's subconscious screaming at her to rip him to shreds. Her partner was more violent than she thought she was, but it was no surprise for her. Ever since that first Evolution, she could feel it. Hotaru was somehow the main power source of Pandora's Prison. The world could not exist without her, and she drew power from it.

"Panzer Knuckle!" she cried, shocking MetalTyrannomon by using two moves at once, and thrust a flaming fist into his right arm, disabling his own move. With a single, swift jerk of her back muscles, Tuskmon stabbed her two horns directly into the Cyborg Type's chest. "Horn Driver!"

MetalTyrannomon staggered back as he devolved back into DarkTyrannomon, leaving his partner purely shocked. But just as he thought it was over, Hotaru's insane remarks returned.

"Don't let him recover!" she growled in a much more intimidating voice than usual, "Beat him until he's a waste bucket of Data!"

"Bayonet Lance!" Tuskmon screeched as several energy lances flew from the horns in her back and repeatedly whacked DarkTyrannomon. The black dinosaur fell flat on his back as the energy sparked where he had been hit. His energy was running dangerously low.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?!" Selena exclaimed and grabbed ahold of the demented teen's hand containing her Xros Loader. Hotaru stared at her; the look of a genuine she-demon covered her face. "We need them to show us where Lexus and Yuuna are!"

"We can find them on our own!" the scarf-clad girl hissed back and yanked her arm free. A wicked grin appeared on her face as an idea processed itself. "Here, I'll just DigiXros Gwappamon into there and-"

"Wait!" DarkTyrannomon's partner, Nikita, interrupted after returning his partner to his Xros Loader for protection, "I will show you where your friends are. Just please call off Tuskmon."

As if on cue, Tuskmon reverted back to Gazimon, who collapsed to the ground. Her flanks heaved and her eyes were wide. Hotaru noticed this, and it seemed the energy drained from her immediately. She slumped over almost fell over, and she would have if not for Selena being kind enough to catch her.

"Well, it looks like her evil streak wore off," Gomamon sighed with relief and climbed back up on his partner's shoulder. "Which is good, because I did _not_ want to go to jail for being associated with a murderer."

"I wonder why she does that…" Selena murmured under her breath. She shook the thought away and followed after Nikita nervously.

* * *

"Blaze Blast!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Artillery Range!"

"Hot Cutlet!"

The flurry of attacks all went off at once, creating a giant explosion between the mutual sides. At the moment, FalsuNemon, EbiBurgamon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon were all facing off. Despite the Level difference, it seemed as though both sides were evenly matched.

"I can't believe these runts are still keeping up with us!" Flamedramon fumed as flames coated his claws. With a frustrated shout, he created a large flaming sphere in between his hands. He then brought the orb up into his right palm and went up into the posture of a baseball pitcher. Bringing his arm forward, he threw it much like a baseball straight at FalsuNemon. "Mega Napalm!"

"Destruction Pulse!" the winged kitten yowled and spun around like a pinwheel. She smacked her checkered tail onto the ground, forming a lime green arrow on the ground that streaked along the earth until it shot unswervingly upward, colliding with the fireball and knocking it into Raidramon, who was trying out an Electric Bite on EbiBurgamon.

"Darn it, Flamedramon! Watch where you shoot those things!" the Animal Type roared while shaking his head back and forth in order to brush of the damage dealt to him. At this point in time, EbiBurgamon took this as an opening and slugged him right on his snout.

"Yay! Go FalsuNemon!" Kin cheered as her partner fluttered around Flamedramon while he lunged at her with flaming swipes.

"Hold still, you little fly!" he grunted through his manic slices. A small bomb formed on the end of the cat's tail, and she catapulted the explosive into the dragon's face. He staggered backwards, seething with rage, and allowed his hands to catch on fire once more. He then threw a few fireballs at the fluttery kitten. "Knuckle Fire!"

One of the orbs flew at her and hit the flying kit in the stomach, sending her flipping backwards and against the ground. With a growl, she heaved herself up to her colorful paws.

"I've had just about enough of this," Flamedramon's slender partner huffed and held up his Bronze Xros Loader. The fiery dragon growled and leaped to the side, ready for what was coming next.

"The same here," the girl associated with Raidramon agreed and held up her grey Xros Loader. The two Hunters moved their devices in the shape of 'D's, each taking on their specific colors. Both of the Digimon burst out in color as their Evolution processes began. "Evolve, Flamedramon! /Evolve, Raidramon!"

"Flamedramon, Evolve! /Raidramon, Evolve!"

The flame patterned orbs on Flamedramon's body were pulled off and the remaining Data stretched out. His arms became more elongated and his legs shortened while his body grew out more, creating a second pair of legs. His snout lengthened and sprouted white hair, and the blade on his nose moved to the back of his head and split into two pairs of antlers. A purple vest was placed where his arms met his body, and green texture Data began to piece back on.

The new Digimon cracked his knuckles, causing more green Data to piece on. His tail swished, making green and white skin Data collect on there. As he finished piecing together, Raidramon began Evolving.

Raidramon reared up on his hind legs and slammed his feet down on the ground. Instantly, they became blue and white with huge black claws on them. He lifted up his back legs and did the same thing, getting feet of the same type once more. A large, purple cape was wrapped around his neck, changing his body into a larger blue one and giving his face a more beast-like appearance.

A large mane of pearls formed around his neck and a pair of floppy wolf ears developed from in front of the mane. Finally, his tail swished back and forth, growing much longer and thicker with a lighter blue hew to it.

Both Digimon roared and struck a pose. Their eyes burned with ferocity.

"Evolve! Majiramon!"

"Evolve! Caturamon!"

"Yeah, well you're not the only ones that can Evolve their Digimon!" Damashi exclaimed and held up his own orange Xros Loader with red stripes. EbiBurgamon puffed out his cheeks in an attempt to make himself seem tougher. Unfortunately, when you're fatter than the Pillsbury doughboy, that's really hard to do.

"That's right!" Kin practically squealed, causing virtually everyone there, minus FalsuNemon, to cover their ears. "Let's do it, Damashi!"

"FalsuNemon, Evolve! / EbiBurgamon, Evolve!"

FalsuNemon's wings stretched out to twice their normal length and lost their transparent look. As she rocketed to the earth, a huge white mane fluffed out around her neck. She swung her legs, causing green claws to emerge from her front paws and red claws to come out of her back paws, as well as making small rings of white fur form around her ankles. A Mohawk of blonde hair flipped up on the crown of her head.

She flapped her extremely developed wings and did a flip, creating a huge gust of wind. With a frisky grin, she landed and struck an aggressive pose.

"Evolve! TobuCatmon!"

EbiBurgamon threw his large burger hat into the air and waved with the arm he had done it with. His small tail spread out further and gained a purple tint to it. His petite hands stretched out in a rubbery fashion, as did the rest of his body. Once the elasticizing was finished, he had taken on the form of an almost gummy looking shrimp. The creature used its huge claws to rip through the pink rubber, revealing a massive shrimp with red armor and a tan underbelly. Five points edged the top of its helmet and a pair of purple antenna snaked from his snout.

The monstrous shrimp snarled and snapped its large claws several times. The burger hat which had been thrown before floated down and landed perfectly at an awkward angle.

"Evolve! Ebidramon!"

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Ebidramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Crustacean**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Deep Savers**

**Attacks: Twin Scissors, Lobster Step, Hard Shell, Cross Cutter, Dark Counter, Power Cutter, Water Wave**

_**A heretic of the Seadramon species that takes on the form of a lobster, it sports a pair of giant hard scissors. Its appearance silences others and catches them off-guard, making them the victims of its offensive powers. Its special attack is "Twin Scissors", wherein it flocks the enemy with its 2 scissors.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Humph, did you really think we were just Evolving our Digimon?" Caturamon's partner, Cody sighed as both she and her comrade prepared to do something neither of their opponents had seen before. "Well, are you ready, Caturamon?"

"I'm ready to destroy these two in our way," the dog Deva replied in his deep, gravelly voice. Majiramon snorted with laughter and scraped one of his front feet against the ground.

"You guys are toast!" the green four-legged dragon hooted as he narrowed his red eyes.

The two Hunters instantaneously slammed their two Xros Loaders together, forming a collective 'H' on the two screens.

"Majiramon!"

"Hrah!" said Digimon snarled in reply.

"Caturamon!"

"Grrufg!" the blue brute bayed back. (That was not a spelling error)

"Double Xros!"

Several plates of blue armor attached to Majiramon's various body parts as well as a pair of dog ears that formed over his eyes. A blue cape wrapped around his shoulders.

Caturamon's Treasure Hammer crashed against the ground in front of the blue clad dragon. He picked it up and swung it straight in front of him.

"Majiramon Treasure Hammer!"

The two Devas were now combined into a single body, as terrifying as it may be. The two Champion Levels flinched slightly at the sight of the powerful Digimon, but they would never back down, of course.

**I suppose I should make a scanner for this one…**

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: Majiramon Treasure Hammer**

**Level: Unknown**

**Type: Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Data**

**Family: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits, Dragon's Roar**

**Attacks: Vendetta Howl, Treasure Wrecker, Deva Destroyer**

_**A DigiXrosed form of the Devas Majiramon and Caturamon. It is equipped with the Treasure Hammer containing Caturamon's consciousness, and the Treasure Arrows, which can be summoned through his attack Vendetta Howl.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

"Tobutobu Phoenix!" TobuCatmon tried and flew forward with an orange aura surrounding her. She crashed into the metal coated Deva's chest and bounced off uselessly. Majiramon TH brought the Treasure Hammer back over his shoulder and slammed it into the flying cat's back. She bounced against the ground and shakily rose back up to her feet.

"Vendetta Howl!" the modified dragon Deva boomed as fiery sound wave erupted from his mouth. The plume of flames transformed into thousands of Treasure Arrows that pelted his two opponents.

"Hard Shell!" Ebidramon growled as his shell was reinforced. The arrows bounced off harmlessly. FalsuNemon wasn't having as much luck, though, as she had no means of protection she could apply to herself.

"Is that the best you can do against me?" Haruto, Majiramon's partner, grinned cockily as Majiramon TH smacked at the two Digimon ruthlessly.

"Keep it up, Ebidramon!" Damashi encouraged his tiring partner. The lobster nodded and positioned himself as to have all six of his feet firmly planted into the rotting soil.

"Lobster Step!" the armored Digimon shouted as aquatic energy burst from his three clawed feet and launched him at the DigiXrosed Deva. His giant pinschers enclosed around his arms and spewed out scorching flames, quickly stunning the dragon.

"Guruguru Fight!" TobuCatmon yowled as she twisted around like a tornado and tackled Majiramon TH in the gut, sending him to the ground. With a grunt, he pulled himself back up fully energized.

"Maybe we should come at this differently," Kin suggested, much to Damashi's surprise. The blonde actually seemed to be trying to come up with a solution.

"What do you think we should do?" the redhead questioned, frustrated. He really was trying to be understanding, but taking suggestions from an 8-year-old was hard for him to do.

"Well…"

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished it! It took about a week, but I got it done!**

**Okay, so I apologize for taking forever to update this. You see, I sort of coordinate my writing to where I update a chapter of my Frontier story, then I do one of these. And with my piano recital last week, Fowl Fest today [a poultry show, I got two Cayuga ducks :)], my science fair just around the corner, and a rough draft to a research paper due the 8****th****, I just haven't had much time to type. Plus, I'm only allowed to use any electronics, even something to play music, on Monday, Wednesday, my Nana's house on Thursday for about three hours, and Saturday. Yeah…**

**And we finally have all of the entry forms I needed for the story! Yuss! I think I already bragged about it, but it's still an accomplishment! **

**Oh, and I got a DeviantArt account finally! My username on it is pandamoniam13 if you would like to check out my past icons or see FalsuNemon designed on it. I drew Armor Evolutions for her. If you read my other stories, I also have Lunar and Impmon drawn on there, as they are the only recolors I used for the story (though now I wished I had done recolors for Lopmon and Terriermon).**

**So thanks for reading this, drop me a review on how you think the story is progressing so far! Make any predictions you think may happen, because every-so-often I read a review that someone uses a prediction for, and even though I didn't plan to make that happen, I love the idea enough to shove it in somewhere!**

**Okay, this author's note is long enough. Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	8. A Counterattack of Great Proportions!

**Chapter 8: A Counterattack of Great Proportions!**

**Me: Hello! Hello! So nice to hear from you all and I'm sure it's nice to hear from me.**

**Gazimon: Anywho, we appreciate all the reviews you guys sent us and we'll post up the answers shortly.**

**FalsuNemon: And don't forget the end to our fight!**

**Me: Anyways, here's the reply:**

**wisdom-jewel: Yeah, I know it was a bit sketchy on how the two got captured, but I'll explain it later on in this chapter. Also, Kage-Evolve is sort of like… well, the Digimon Evolved due to Hotaru's negative emotions, which is why Gazimon originally Evolved. However, due to the fact that Youkomon was able to be tamed made her a normal Evolution. Tuskmon, however, can only be ordered by Hotaru and has no sense what-so-ever to stand against her if what she thinks Hotaru is doing is wrong. I hope that helps!**

**EbiBurgamon: So, now that we've finished this, we own nothing! Digimon doesn't belong to us!**

**FalsuNemon: But I do!**

* * *

"Deva Destroyer!" Majiramon TH roared and leaped into the air. Rotating over and over like a pinwheel, flames coated his green skin and spread over the symbol on the front of the hammer. His great mallet slammed against the rotting earth of Pandora's Prison and sent a streak of orange across the earth which roared upward at the two Digimon in the form of a blistering Chinese dragon.

"I hope this works…" Damashi mumbled as Kin's plan went into action. After agreeing to Kin's plan, the two had explained it to their partners in a short time span. Soon after, Majiramon TH had begun another barrage of attacks.

"Guruguru Fight!" TobuCatmon hissed through the crackling flames. Her body twisted around, turning the fiery prison into a sizzling tornado. Ebidramon hastily pointed his large pinschers at the twister and blasted a torrent of water from each one. The stream mixed with the cyclone; the orange and blue sparkled stunningly in the eerie environment.

"Water Wave!" the red shellfish cried as the jets of ice water twirled into the burning tornado. FalsuNemon, from the eye of the windstorm, flipped over and threw the deadly blend at the armored dragon. Majiramon TH's eyes widened and crossed his arms, cowering behind them to block part of the hit.

"Hang in there, guys!" Cody shouted to her Double Xrosed partner. Majiramon TH dug his clawed feet into the sunken earth as the fiery cyclone smashed into him and pushed him backwards. Grunting from the effort he had to exert in order to refrain from toppling over, the green dragon gradually forced his way into the sizzling inferno. His hands clutched the Treasure Hammer harder than before, and he swung the flames and water away into shimmering droplets and smoldering embers.

Now that his main focus was gone, the armored dragon was now able to turn his full attention towards his two opponents. As his red eyes scanned his surroundings, the stunning realization that his adversaries had vanished flashed inside of his mind. Unfortunately for him, this delay in action took its toll on him.

"Tobutobu Phoenix!"

"Power Cutter!"

The two Digimon tackled Majiramon TH on either side, giving him no time to react. Ebidramon's pinschers clamped down on both of the dragon's arms soon after this assault and he yanked the beast to the earth and down on his back.

"Majiramon! Get up before they get to you!" Haruto exclaimed as his partner's half of the DigiXros began to get back up. Before the dragon could finish this action, Damashi held up his Xros Loader.

Upon the screen was the image of a black dragon with ragged white wings. The image flashed over to Ebidramon for a moment, then the two pictures appeared in orbs floating next to each other.

"ExVeemon!" the redhead shouted as the picture of the black dragon vibrated for a moment.

"Rah!" came its abrupt reply.

"Ebidramon!"

"Snip snap!"

"DigiXros!"

The winged dragon, an ExVeemon of the Virus Attribute, took on the position of holding the main body in the appearance, with Ebidramon's exoskeleton laid over top of his body. The wings on his back turned red and grew frilly skin flaps that resembled scarlet seaweed. His powerful hands grew a more pinscher-like appearance to it with sharper fingers, while the other turned into a claw altogether.

"EbiVeemon!"

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

**Name: EbiVeemon**

**Level: Unknown**

**Type: Mythical Aquatic Dragon**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Family: Deep Savers, Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians**

**Attacks: X-Wave, Hell Shatter, Lobster Crunch, Winning Neptune**

_**The DigiXrosed form of ExVeemon (Black) and Ebidramon. The hard exoskeleton on his back can absorb 80% of the damage received from attacks, and the pinscher on its arm can break through damaged Chrome Digizoid. Its attack, Winning Neptune, uses his pinscher to shoot a stream of ice cold water at the opponent, followed by a fiery punch from his hand.**_

**ScannerScannerScannerScannerScanner**

The new DigiXros crossed his arms over his chest as his attack began to charge up. The X that had retained from the ExVeemon's original form lit up with an aqua blue aura. Upon the removing of his arms, a jet of water in the shape of an X exploded from the marking.

"X-Wave!"

This attack slammed into the Digimon in the process of standing up, throwing him back to the ground before he could retaliate. TobuCatmon smirked at this and rocketed down at Majiramon TH, an orange glow bursting from her body.

"Tobutobu Phoenix!" she yowled as she collided with the monster's chin, lobbing him into the air and leaving him exposed. EbiVeemon refused to leave let the moment go to waste, so he spread out his frilly wings and flew towards the armored dragon.

"Hell Shatter!" the Dragon roared and seized Majiramon TH's chest stomach area with his powerful claw. A colossal surge of fire detonated against the dragon from the pinscher, throwing him into one of the crumbling buildings of Pandora's Prison.

At this point, the Digimon glowed for a moment and separated out into its two respective forms: Majiramon and Caturamon. EbiVeemon and TobuCatmon landed on the ground in front of them, ready to continue the battle.

"Howl of the Heavens!" Caturamon thundered as a powerful wave of energy echoed from his mouth, forcing TobuCatmon to dig her claws into the earth to keep from flying away while EbiVeemon turned around and dropped down on all fours so that his exoskeleton could take the edge off of the attack.

"Vedaka!" Majiramon shouted while breathing out yellow flames from his mouth which formed a whirlpool of sizzling light. He followed this up by flying up into the center of it and spinning in synchronized movements, changing the eddy into exactly 108 Treasure Arrows which flew down and barraged the two Digimon below.

The arrows had the most effect on TobuCatmon, who could only try to dodge them or strike them away. EbiVeemon simply had them either bounce off of his 'shell' or stick to it. What they did manage to do barely caused him any damage.

"I'll take poochy if you get the lizard," EbiVeemon smiled competitively to TobuCatmon, who grinned back. Both of them rose up to their feet and faced the two Devas, ready.

"You're on!" the grey cat smirked and pelted forward. Her wings folded against her body as she leapt at Majiramon and sank her claws into his chest, throwing him to the ground. The green dragon hissed and hastily reached out one of his elongated arms, grabbing her tail in his hands and yanking her back to him.

EbiVeemon quickly charged Caturamon, knowing that if he didn't keep the dog Deva occupied he would join his fighting partner in attacking TobuCatmon. His pinscher yanked at the blue fur around the metal dog's head, causing him to roar at him and lunge for the black dragon's arm. The DigiXros flew backwards and dodged with ease, preparing his next attack as he did so.

"Lobster Crunch!" the winged crustacean shouted as his tail slapped Caturamon across the face to stun him, then bit the dog on the nape of his neck with his powerful snout. Once his fangs were locked, the bipedal lizard sank his toes into the earth and threw his prey into the air in a perfect arc, releasing it so that he flew towards Majiramon.

TobuCatmon hissed at the quadruped she was fighting and dodged his swipe, smacking his snout with her tail and tackling him in the stomach to send him stumbling away from her. Caturamon soon crashed into him, knocking them both unconscious and reverting them back to their respective base forms.

The two conscious Digimon flew back to their partners, EbiVeemon separating out into his separate forms, though his ExVeemon half returned to Damashi's Xros Loader, and TobuCatmon standing beside Kin with a wing over her.

Their partners cheered, glad to see they had managed to overcome the seemingly invincible opponent. The two Digimon smirked as well, TobuCatmon pawing the ground impatiently and Ebidramon snapping his pinschers excitedly.

"How do these kids keep beating me?" Haruto muttered under his breath as he held up his Xros Loader and returned Flamedramon into it to recover from the harsh battle. Once inside, the armored dragon regained consciousness and fell into a state of pure rage in the form of rambling.

"I wish I knew the answer myself," Cody replied and brought Raidramon into her device as well. Unlike the hotheaded Flamedramon, the quadruped remained silent purely out of shame. "Well, I guess you guys want to know where your friends are."

"That's right. Take us to them before we let our Digimon beat you up," Damashi commanded. Ebidramon made a few swipes at the air with his claws for emphasis while TobuCatmon growled and dragged her claws in the ground.

"Alright. Follow me," the brunette of their two enemies stated and began to walk down one of the streets with his colleague in tow. Damashi hesitated slightly, not exactly sure if he should follow. Kin simply climbed up on TobuCatmon's back, hanging on to her mane as the winged cat took off running after the two. Not wanting to be left behind, the redhead returned Ebidramon to his Xros Loader and bolted after the small group forming ahead of him.

* * *

"Well, here we are."

Selena and Gomamon looked around the large building, surprised that it seemed to be in perfect condition unlike the rest of Pandora's Prison. It appeared to be a pure white mansion that stood as firm as a mountain in the crumbling and decaying world, and a power source in the midst of dead batteries.

Dragging along behind the two energetic partners were Hotaru and Gazimon, both thoroughly exhausted after their insanity burst. Instead of staying alert as they usual would have, the two stared in front of themselves in a rather zombie-like fashion.

"That's nice…" Hotaru yawned as she and her partner reached the base of the large staircase leading up to where the rest of their group had already arrived at. Moving their gazes up the stairway looming over them, the two groaned and began to heave themselves up. "We'll be… right there."

After about 5 minutes, the duo finally arrived at the top, both obviously worn out. Nikita rolled his eyes at the two who had somehow taken him and DarkTyrannomon down. They were like guns in the sense that once they had shot their deadly round they needed to be reloaded.

"Good. Now let's go get Yuuna and Lexus!" Selena exclaimed and threw her fist into the air enthusiastically with her partner mimicking her action with his clawed flipper. The scarf-clad girl sighed and staggered after the two jogging into the building without a second thought.

Inside the large structure it was pitch black, the only light inside of it was filtering in from the open double doors. Once inside, the doors slammed shut. The sound of shoes squeaking against the floor was soon heard, leaving the two girls to realize that Nikita had probably just ditched them.

It was a little more than a minute before a row of lights came on one at a time in front of the foursome, creating a path leading up to a another set of double doors. Cautiously, the group tiptoed down the trail. Every little sound made caused Selena to cringe, while Hotaru was just there walking quite loudly.

Finally they reached the doors which the blonde hastily opened, hoping for the best. The room behind the doors was fully lit and appeared to be very comfortable with recliners and a large flat screen TV in it. Seated in the chairs were none other than Lexus and Yuuna, both of whom seemed to be quite content.

"What the- What are you-"Selena appeared to be at a loss for words as she overviewed the situation. The two 'captives' smiled at her and rose up to their feet to come greet her. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at Selena's dropped jaw.

"Nice to see that you finally got here," Lexus grinned as Muchomon waved at Gomamon from the ground. The seal waved back and poked his partner a few times, managing to snap her out of her trance. "We've been waiting for ages."

"How did you even get captured?" the gogglehead yelled suddenly, making everyone but Hotaru flinch. The four who had just joined up with them sweat-dropped and looked at each other nervously.

"Well, you see…" Muchomon started awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. Penguinmon was copying his actions. "We weren't really captured…"

"WHAT!?" Selena practically screamed as she flailed her arms rapidly. "You mean all this time we've been risking our lives for you, you weren't even in danger!?"

"Actually, we agreed to let the Devil's Box Army test you guys to see how strong you were," Yuuna replied bluntly. This seemed to enrage the blonde even more.

"So you're telling me that I could have died being TESTED?!"

Hotaru yawned as her mind slowly drifted away from the current predicament and over to a slightly opened door at the corner of the room. Her feet brought her to it before she knew what was happening, and she peaked into the room.

Standing inside of the room apparently speaking to someone Hotaru couldn't see was a woman who was at least 35 years old. She was clad in a blue cloak with two white tails trailing off of the back of it. There were only two other features that she could make out about the lady. One characteristic was the long silver hair that fell halfway down her back. The other trait was her pair of distinct pearl pink eyes. She stared at the woman, mesmerized in the familiarity she was feeling.

"-Strength is, of course, not a problem," she spoke rather darkly. It was almost strange how comforting the voice was to Hotaru. How it filled her senses and-

"Hotaru, we're going!" Selena shouted from her place in the room. As the silver-haired teen turned to face her, she noticed that Kin and Damashi were now present with the group. Not thinking much of what she had just experienced, Hotaru turned around and stumbled back to the crowd. Only one thought lingered in her mind, though.

_Who was she?_

* * *

**Okay! Finally it's done! It's finally done!**

**Ehem. So, I know this is short, but bear with me. I haven't updated in over a month. My brain totally jammed up in this project. But on a more proper apology: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Please keep reading! I'm such a baka, I know! I should have worked my brain harder!**

**Don't worry, though, the next chapter will definitely be earlier and longer! I promise!**

**So… I guess, pretty please review and I hope you have a great day!**

** Pandamoniam**


End file.
